Remember who the enemy is
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: The 75th Hunger games are nearing upon Panem, but these games are special. This years games are the 3rd annual Quarter Quell. Naruto and Katniss have been at peace...somewhat. Still in love behind closed doors and in the spot light, the two have also grown stronger and closer. But will they be prepared if they are thrown back into the games? Probably. Sequel to M.O.B.E.F; Naru/Kat
1. Unwanted Visit

**Chapter One: Unwanted Visit**

In the outskirts of district twelve, there was a vast forest with hills and mountains…untouched and unexplored. To the people at least.

The chirping sounds of birds could be heard throughout the forest, as the habitants within went on with their animalistic lives. Rabbits still hopped around looking for food, Gazelle still pranced around, mountain lions searched for prey…the animal circle of life.

Over the entire district and a bit farther, a blanket of cold temperature has rested upon the area, small flakes of snow falling from the sky. Within the district, the people of 12 usually wore clothing that kept them warm this time of year. They usually wore coats, scarves, gloves, the whole nine yards.

But for now, we are focusing on a gazelle that was now feeding itself in the outskirts forest where no one was to be, as it was outside of Capitol territory. If one was caught, they were to be punished. But no one has broken this rule.

Or…they have but have yet to be caught. Can't get in trouble for something if you're not caught right?

Anyway the feeding Gazelle raised it's head in alert. Hearing a noise, it's dark brown eyes scanned the area for any danger, but saw nothing. It slowly lowered it's head, returning back to it's meal.

_Snap!_

Hearing the noise automatically, the animal took off just as an arrow landed in the spot it was just occupying.

The whisper of a curse was heard before a blur rushed past where the Gazelle was at, the arrow being taken with it. The Gazelle sprinted through the forest, hopping over trees and logs, making sharp turns…but the blur just kept chasing after it.

In fact, it was GAINING on the animal, which made it harbor even more fear. The Gazelle's adrenaline started to pump into it's legs to out run it's stalker. As The Gazelle ran, and it's stalker chasing after it, both were unaware of the figure watching them.

The Gazelle continued to run till it gave a cry of surprise when it was suddenly yanked and the neck snapped. The original stalker paused in it's tracks, coming to terms of what just happened.

"Dammit Naruto! Can't you just let me get ONE kill today? Shit," The stalker complained in a female voice. The woman stared at the smirking young man who sat on the dead animal.

The man was none other than Immortal Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki; One of the very first dual victors in the Hunger games, Badass shinobi, and the very fiancé of one lucky, Katniss Everdeen.

And despite the very cold weather that has plagued most of lower Panem, Naruto only had a tanktop on with black pants that he liked to call ninja pants, or Shinobi pants. He of course, wore no shoes, which usually made Katniss make fun of him, calling him a jungle bunny or bush boy.

Naruto just chuckled as he stood, up and gave a mock bow to the woman in front of him. "Well I was just being chivalrous my dear Katnip, after all it's the man's job to provide the food for the woman," Naruto grinned, puffing up his chest.

"Well you can take your chivalry and stuff it up President Snow's ass, or the capitol, whichever you prefer, my dear whiskers," Katniss teased with a smirk causing his chest to deflate and to give her a deadpan stare.

Unlike Naruto who hadn't looked he aged one damn bit, Katniss has, in more ways than one; which Naruto appreciated on more than one occasion, verbally and physically.

Katniss was now 17 years old, nearly 18. Surprisingly, she grew from 5'5 to 5'7 the last time we've seen her. Her facial features were more defined, losing some of the fat due to the extensive training she has done. Though her body was already wonderful to Naruto, it was even better.

The girl had a bit more muscle mass to her form, powerful sexy looking thighs, a curvy shape, almost of an hourglass. And a nice plump round bubble butt; not to mention her size in breasts have went to a Mid B to a high perky C. Lastly were her lips. Nearly a year ago, they were just pouty; but now due to all the work Naruto has put in, they were nice and succulent, now naturally pouty.

Naruto was truly a lip and an ass fan. Mmm.

Katniss continued to wear her hair in her traditional and signature single braid, though she let some of her bangs frame the side of her face. However, like Naruto, despite the cold weather, she too was not rightly dressed for the weather. She wore a black sports bra and some comfortable yet tight, although movable black pants; that hugged her wide sexy hips well.

And for the finishing touches were her…

"Dammit Katniss when the hell are you going to turn those things off? You know I hate looking at them constantly, they bring back bad memories," Naruto grumbled, averting his eyes from her.

Katniss smiled victoriously as she said, "As soon as you stop staring at me like a piece of meat. Besides, nothing really freaks you out besides these eyes," Katniss then formed a thoughtful expression, "You still haven't told me why they do,"

Naruto glanced to the eyes that truly did bring back bad memories…

That damn Sharingan.

Once Naruto told her his story…the truth, he found out that she had already awakened the Sharingan. He noticed it during the games, but figured it was his imagination…turns out it wasn't. She had activated it, probably when she realized Jacqueline sacrificed her self to save her.

So as he trained her, it went from level one in both eyes to level two and level one. Now they were both level two because of his constant pushing.

But it didn't matter if it was his beloved who wielded those eyes, whenever he looked into them, memories of Sasuke, Itachi and that fucking Madara and Obito appeared in his mind. Though he patched things up with Itachi and Sasuke, it still didn't mean he forgot about the times the two tried to kill him, and almost succeeded.

"When I'm ready to tell you, you'll know," Naruto said quietly. Katniss didn't press the issue despite wanting too. She had to respect her fiancée's privacy…after all, he respected hers…when it came to her past at least. Though she had a feeling he already knew about it due to being Immortal.

Yeah, she knew about the immortality that he deems a curse. She even knew about his people 300 maybe 400 years ago. She knew about chakra, the Sharingan, her ancestry, the Biju, all of that. But she didn't know why the Sharingan made him a bit…distant and irritable.

Just to make him relax a bit around her, she deactivated her eyes, having them revert to the steel grey Naruto deemed beautiful. She swore he complimented almost everything on her body, even her damn toes! He's called them cute occasionally.

With a sigh she started to turn around, walking away. "Oi! Don't you want this deer?" Naruto asked her.

"Yup, and it's a Gazelle Naruto, we've been over this," Katniss replied, which caused Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Gazelle, Deer, same god damn thing. Well if you want it aren't you going to carry it and skin and shit?" He asked her but she just kept walking.

"You have big strong arms, you carry it. Besides, you killed it, so it's your job to skin it and deal with the rest," Katniss shrugged.

"But I caught it for you!"

"No one told you to do that, sounds like a personal problem,"

"DAMMIT!"

She could only give a giggle.

* * *

"So what's next on the training schedule, ol lover mentor of mine?" Katniss asked, tearing into the leg of her cooked Gazelle. Naruto sat right beside her, both sitting on the edge of a cliff, their feet dangling off of it.

Naruto gave a thoughtful look as he chewed on his food. Once he swallowed he gave a shrug. "I really don't know. I taught you the basic's, so you already know how to walk on walls and shit. We discovered your fire and wind element affinity, you know some jutsu…oh, we can work on Medical jutsu, Fuinjutsu or Genjutsu," Naruto offered.

"What's Fuinjutsu?" Katniss asked, taking another bite.

"Fuinjutsu, the art of sealing. It's an art my clan, the Uzumaki were talented at, as was my father, mother and godfather. With Fuinjutsu, you can learn how to make your own seals," Naruto started. "For example, explosive tags, binding seals, transfer seals…all kinds. You can even come up with seals to help with your training," Naruto informed.

This got an excited look on her face, as she stared at him expectantly. Naruto chuckled, knowing her Uchiha blood was stirring in near full effect. The only difference between Katniss and the Uchiha he knew, was that she didn't have a stick up her ass all the time, wasn't arrogant and felt the world owed her.

However, she was even more stubborn, loved getting stronger and showing people up when they pissed her off. She's done it to Gale and Peeta a couple of times.

"For example, I can make a gravity seal right now and plant it on you. The gravity seal will increase the gravity on your body specifically. While training with on, your actions can become faster. I would have done it around the time we started but you were still growing, and it can stunt your growth. It was part of the reason I was so short when I was a kid," Naruto mumbled.

Katniss was listening intently, liking the idea of increasing her training a bit. "I personally think Fuinjutsu would suit you, especially with your bow. With seals, I can make your quiver basically a bottomless pit, meaning you can carry however many arrows you want. So lets say you carry, hmm, 30 arrows. With Fuinjutsu, I can make it about 100, or more," Naruto explained.

"I like it! Lets go with that!" Katniss grinned. Naruto shook his head causing her to frown.

"This isn't like everything else Katniss. Fuinjutsu is a bit more dangerous than Ninjutsu. With Ninjutsu you make a wrong hand seal or add too much or to little chakra, you can hurt yourself. With Fuinjutsu, it takes careful and precise strokes. Even a smidgen of wrong can cause the seal to give nasty consequences. I've lost a few limbs during my years of immortality," Naruto muttered, rubbing his left arm.

"So you say I need practice?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, before I let you create any seal, I need you to be able to get the strokes 120% right," Naruto answered. Katniss nodded in understanding…that was another thing that set her aside from her basically extinct clan, she knew her limits and how to take advice and teachings well.

"So what should I do then?" Katniss questioned. Naruto thought about it for a minute before giving an answer.

"I think you should learn medical Ninjutsu. After all, you have the skills thanks to your mom. When you took the edible plant test during the training time, you passed them with flying colors. If you learn the art of healing Katniss, you could help a lot of people," Naruto said in a serious tone, though he was smiling.

Katniss smiled at him with a nod, a light blush on her cheeks. This was one of the great things about Naruto that she loved, the fact despite his fucked up past and the isolation and loneliness he dealt with…he still cared for people.

Although he was blunt, rude, sarcastic, an ass, cynical, stubborn, grumpy…the list went on and on…he was still kind to those who needed it.

Also, despite being with him all the time, used to his teasing, compliments and antics, he still was able to make her blush like a school girl. There really wasn't a dull moment with her fiancé.

Her fiancé…

That thought caused her to look at the diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger. The ring wasn't much, just simple and traditional, but it was completely beautiful to Katniss because One: that's how she liked it and Two: It was purely handmade by Naruto…literally.

Naruto had actually went down to the coal mines with Gale one day, mined some coal, came back to the surface and heated it constantly with a fire jutsu for six hours straight at the constant temperature of 1000 degree's Celsius with an extreme gravity seal upon it to help make it turn.

When Katniss found out about this, she was flabbergasted to how Naruto did this. It explained why he was missing after going to the mines with Gale.

Anyway, back to the reason why she was his fiancée despite only being together for half a year when she recently just turned 17.

Now, most of you would say because of the capitol and the star crossed lovers bullshit.

That was part of it…but the main reason was because of how the two felt for each other.

Though he rarely said it, and only showed it…Naruto is absolutely in love with her. He thinks she's the very greatest best thing sincesliced bread…a little over the top right? Wrong.

He honestly meant every word he said when he proposed to her, in the comfort of her own home with her mother, Prim and Gale being the only witness's. At first she thought he was joking, and it was one of his crazy pranks to get back at her.

But he was dead serious.

He really didn't want anyone else but her and would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant leaving her alone for the rest of her life because she didn't want him anymore. Although that would never happen, still.

It took Katniss nearly half an hour to decide. And to show how serious he was, he sat on his knee, holding the ring up to her…for the full time she pondered it. The other three were still around, but got tired of waiting in the end.

So after her time thinking about it, she said yes. Katniss said yes, because she didn't think she would want anyone else either. Like, the man had protected her from an untimely forced death. He helped her keep a promise she honestly deep down think she would have been able to keep.

The man had and still is making her stronger to protect herself and keep her promises without his help. He gave her the love, affection and comfort she needed, that she didn't think she was going to get elsewhere.

He made her feel beautiful, gorgeous, a goddess. Before Naruto, she thought she was of average looks, and wasn't a real eye catcher. He completely changed that.

Naruto made her open up, express her emotions, whether it was anger, sadness, or happiness. Since actually talking to him, she has been smiling way more now than having a blank, brooding look. She laughed a lot more, and gladly participated in his good natured jokes upon the district to keep it a happy place.

And though she had her own money due to winning the games; he bought her ANYTHING she wanted or might think she wanted. He even went out of his way to get her a rare, limited edition silver bow made out titanium from the Capitol, when they decided to visit Portia and Cinna.

He had it customized and everything for her. On the base of the bow, was the mockingjay symbol on her pin, looked exactly like it, she was worried it was the same thing. Joyfully, it wasn't.

He had bought her plenty of arrows made out of the same material of the bow as a matching set, and even crafted his own special made arrows for her. Explosive arrows, poison arrows, puncturing arrows, they were simply amazing.

Though he never told her how much it all cost, but she could only guess it was a damn fortune. And funny enough, it still seemed like he had money to spare!

So those were the reasons to why she said, yes. But there was also one more reason to why.

She felt the same way about _her_ Naruto. Like him, she was completely enthralled of him. The girl loved him with her entire being and soul, and was pretty damn sure it wasn't fake like he thought at the end of the games. She didn't want _anyone_ else that wasn't _her_ Naruto.

So in the end, it didn't matter if she was not even 18 yet. Katniss didn't believe love only apply to a certain age group.

And to be truthfully honest, she and Naruto were already husband and wife. They actually eloped, which was Katniss's decision. She didn't want a huge big fancy wedding, that was made out to be a big deal.

She wanted it to be as private as it was when he proposed to her. And it was. They actually eloped in the forest, with Mayor Undersee being the one who married them. Of course, Katniss's family was there, along with Gale and the Mayor's daughter.

That was bout 3 months ago, and it was one of the happiest times of her life.

So in actuality, they were actually married. But Naruto figured the Capitol would want to poke their fucking heads into their business so she had to be considered his 'fiancée' till they married…again.

"Oi, earth to Katnip," Naruto called, waving his hand in front of her face. Katniss broke out of her thoughts and wondered what he wanted. "Spaced out on me for a minute. Anyway, we have to get out of here. Gale is going to want this," Naruto muttered, gesturing to the cooked animal.

"You're really not going to give him cooked meat are you? You know that when it's cooked it goes bad even quicker than when it's raw. Besides, he needs a raw animal to get money for it," She told him.

"I don't see what the damn problem is, he's already living in my house, what's the difference? It's not like he and his family don't eat, or something," Naruto grumbled. Katniss just gave a sigh, not feeling like arguing with him.

"Whatever, do what you want," she muttered. Naruto shrugged as he gave a stretch.

"Race back to the house?" Naruto smirked. Katniss gave her own smirk, giving a nod. She was already pushing chakra into her legs.

"Go!"

Both victors blurred from sight as they ran back into the forest, heading back to the district and to their home. As Katniss ran, she glanced to the left to see Naruto was tree hopping expertly, a smirk like grin on his face.

"Cheater," She grumbled before she decided to boost her speed. The girl too jumped, hopped and swung from tree to tree, going even faster than Naruto, a carefree grin on her face as she enjoyed the wind hitting her face.

Naruto was too, but he was enjoying the use of his chakra even more. Though he wasn't at his full power, he was still strong enough to level a district a bit. So he at about…63%? Though that might not seem much, it's a big improvement from 44% before he got back into training.

It also helped that he was learning how to add Jubi's power into his own. Now if he didn't have Jubi's chakra to worry about, he would already be at 85%, but he didn't have that luxury; he did have Jubi's chakra and did have to worry about it. So it just meant it would take more time and he would have to work a bit harder.

The good thing about the whole Jubi thing was…the knowledge. To be perfectly honest, before the sealing, Naruto knew no fire jutsu, wind jutsu or any other kind of jutsu besides his signature ones. Hell, he barely knew Fuinjutsu.

The only way he knew this, was because of the Jubi. While it didn't have a conscious…the other tailed beasts did. They had their own experiences and learned different things. So when they were all fused together to make Jubi, their knowledge became it's knowledge.

Not to mention, the damn thing was the god damn MOON! It basically watched over the whole world since the Rikudo sennin. That of course meant, it had no choice to pick up knowledge as time went on. It was constantly watching, constantly learning.

So thanks to the Jubi, Naruto now knows what he knows. Hence, why he could train Katniss in the art of Shinobi. If he had to determine her level, it would be high Chunin to low jounin. And if he had to determine his level right now, it would be low kage.

Besides, Naruto didn't mind not being at 100%. He's only been at that percent of power once, and that was when the Jubi was sealed into him and he had to defeat Madara and Obito. The power was…overwhelming. He almost lost himself, just like Obito did. But he reminded himself who he was and what he was fighting for.

Naruto was sure, that when he reached his full power, his appearance would change, because it did when the jubi was sealed. His hair was like a silver white, he had horns coming out of his head, his skin was a bit pale and his eyes…they were the mix between Sharingan and Rinnegan.

The blond blinked as he nearly collided with a tree. Evading it, he stopped and realized that Katniss was way ahead of him, probably already at the house. That girl would take any chance she could to beat him, even if it was a simple race.

Part of the reason he loved her, she was good competition. Besides, he knew the reward she wanted whenever she won, hands down. It was always the same, and probably would never change.

It was a mutual reward, he had no problem giving.

* * *

Katniss grinned while also lightly panting, looking back towards the gates of victor's village to see if Naruto was catching up. She could see no sign of him so she shrugged, a smirk on her face. She won. Which means, she get to choose the reward.

A frown then came upon her face as she thought about the reward she always chooses. It's a mutual reward, so basically Naruto gets to enjoy it too when it's supposed to be for her only. Hmm, guess she needed to change it up, so he didn't really benefit.

The girl was about to walk into her house when she took a glance at Haymitch's abandoned, foul smelled house. It really made her stomach turn just looking at it. She hated going in there, because it fucking reeked to the high heavens. She usually made Naruto go in since he is used to it.

But Naruto wasn't here, and Haymitch needed to wake up before camera time, which was an hour away. That meant she had an hour to take a shower and get ready for the dumb cameras. What a drag.

The girl stalked over to Haymitch's house and kicked open the door. She knew that the man wouldn't wake up, so she went even further into the disgusting place he called home. You would think he would take care of it…wrong.

When she entered the dining room, he was knocked out on the table with beer bottles and shit around him. Initially, she kicked him, but he didn't even budge. She thought about using charka but decided against it as it would be a waste.

So she went into the fridge, got a cold bottle of beer and stood over Haymitch. She opened it and was about to pour it, but took a healthy sip before she did dump it on him making him wake up in a flailing screaming way.

"Wake up, it's an hour before cameras and you need to get up. If you wanted a babysitter you should have asked Naruto," Katniss told him as she took the last remaining sip and set it on the table.

"Well shit, you didn't need to give me damn pneumonia. Besides, if it was Naruto, that bastard would have drank and stolen all my beer before waking me up. Damn," He muttered as he dried drying himself off.

"Take a shower Haymitch," Katniss ordered, walking out the house.

"I already did!"

Once she was out of the house, Katniss still didn't see Naruto which made her a bit irritated. With a grunt she walked in the house, taking off her shoes and bow.

"Hello dear, how was your walk?" Her mother asked kindly, but Katniss immedieatly knew something was wrong. Her mother's smiled was too forced, and she knew that Katniss never took a walk in the forest, especially with Naruto.

"What's the problem?" The girl demanded with narrowed eyes. Being around Naruto, and trained by said man to have Shinobi skills, made you take an analysis of the situation, searching for problems off the bat.

"You have a visitor," Prim stated causing the older girl to look up to see a man in a black tailored suit. He was obviously from the capitol.

"This way, please, Ms. Everdeen," the man ushered her…in her own home. Now she knew she was spending way too much time with Naruto when she wanted to curse the man out for trying to boss her around in her own god damn house that she nearly died to have.

The two words 'Fuck you' nearly rolled off her tongue out of reflex but she bit it…hard. She wasn't sure what this man was capable of, and what the issue might have been. Though she figured she could take him, she wasn't sure if there was more and her family was being held hostage or there was a bomb somewhere. Stupid paranoia.

Katniss just gave a stiff nod, her facial features become stoic and impassive; just like Naruto taught her when faced with situation where emotions could set someone off.

When Katniss entered the office where Naruto usually worked, her expression hardened when she saw that fat Santa look alike fuck, President Snow, sitting her husbands chair like he owned the damn place. He was even touching Naruto's stuff.

"I would appreciate if you put Naruto's stuff down. He doesn't like when people get their fingerprints on it," Katniss told the man in a cold cutting tone. Snow looked away from the picture of a smiling Naruto and Katniss holding each other, right after the games ended minutes prior.

"It's nice to see you again too, Ms. Everdeen ," Snow chuckled lightly, setting the picture back down on the desk. He looked around the office, seeing the book shelves were quite full, and the walls were decorated with paintings and pictures. But the one that caught his attention the most, was the painting sitting on the wall across from him.

Katniss didn't even have to look at it to know what he was looking at, as she has gazed upon it hundreds of times in awe of it's beauty.

The painting was that of Naruto's village, Konohagakure. It was painted by Naruto himself in third point of view. Though to her it seemed he captured everything, he says he hasn't, as there was much more to it.

The painting contained what he dubbed the Hokage monuments and the Hokage tower, along with the homes and shops of the middle class. Billboards and buildings were all painted in complete detail. It was crazy that someone as jumpy and active as Naruto, would actually take the time to sit down and paint something so wonderful.

Her husband just continued to surprise her.

Snow broke his gaze away from the painting and focused his icy snake like gaze on her.

"I think we'll make this situation a lot simpler if we don't lie to each other," he says, "What do you think?"

Katniss just stands there, trying to keep calm and not allow her emotions to run wild. "Yes, I think that would save time," she agreed.

President snow smiles and Katniss's notices his lips for the first time. She was expecting snake lips, which is to say none. But his are overly full, the skin stretched too tight. She wonders if his mouth has been altered to make him more appealing. Because if so…it didn't work. Look absolutely horrific…to her at least.

"My advisors were concerned you would be difficult, but you're not planning on being difficult, are you?" He asks. Katniss just holds her eye from twitching as she answers.

"No,"

"That's what I told them. I said any girl who goes to such lengths to preserve her life, isn't going to be interested in throwing it away with both hands. And then there's her family to think of. Her mother, sister, and of course…her boyfriend," by the way he lingers on the word 'boyfriend' she must think that he knows she and Naruto aren't really at that stage anymore, or he doesn't believe they were to begin with.

"Please sit," He gestured.

"I rather stand thank you," Katniss replied quickly yet evenly. Naruto taught her to always stand if she had the choice and if she didn't…who gave a fuck. Standing meant she could be at the ready any time, and was at her perfect height than when sitting and had to fumble for shit.

His exact words.

Snow just looked at her but went on anyway. "I have a problem, Miss Everdeen," Snow says. "A problem that began the moment you pulled out those poisonous berries in the arena,"

"Well that sounds like a personal problem that you can shove up your candy santa looking ass," Katniss and Snow both looked towards the door where Naruto walked through, Snows guards on the ground completely unconscious.

Katniss gave a relieved smile at his appearance while Snow just silently glowered.

"Mr. Uzumaki, how kind of you to join us," Snow said, though his tone said otherwise. Naruto just stood by Katniss's side, albeit a bit protectively but it was understandable for Katniss.

"What the fuck do you want Snow? I don't give a damn if you are the president, you have no right to come into my home, unannounced. The deal was, we win, we tour the capitol and you leave us the fuck alone. So what the fuck is the problem?" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red.

"Watch who you are talking too Uzumaki. I can take this estate away from you and your little friends. So I would be mindful of who you are speaking too," Snow warned.

"Didn't stop Johanna, why's it going to stop me?" Naruto smirked darkly. Katniss wondered who Johanna was but said nothing, though from the look on Snow's face he obviously knew.

"If the head gamemaker, Seneca Crane, had had any brains, he'd have blown you both to dust right then. But he had an unfortunate sentimental streak. So here you are. Can you guess where he is?" Snow ask the two, moving on despite his irritation towards Naruto.

"Dead, because you are the fat bastard who killed him," Naruto answered with narrowed eyes. His nose gave a slight twitch, a look of disgust then comes across his face. The smell of roses and blood has grown stronger, only the desk separates them from it.

Naruto notices the rose in the man's lapel, which at least suggests a source of the flower perfume, but it must have been genetically enhanced, because no real rose reeks like that. As for the blood…no damn clue.

Snow ignored the comment as he went on, "After that, there was nothing to do but let you play out your little scenario. And you were pretty good, too, with the loved crazed schoolgirl bit and the rebellious bad boy act. The people in the capitol were quite convinced, even after you gave your speech of your 'love' for this boy here. Unfortunately, not everyone in the districts fell for your act," he says.

Naruto settled into a glare but Katniss, her expression was filled with rage and hate. Bewilderment and disgust on her features.

"Are you doubting my feelings for Naruto?" She demanded, taking a step forward, her anger rising. Naruto could feel the build in chakra towards her eyes and he knew that was a bad idea. It would be best not to have her activate her Sharingan in front of Snow, not yet anyway.

"Katniss,"

"NO!" She turned on him before going back to Snow with a growl. "I'm sick of everyone thinking our love is fake, that I'm so naïve and foolish to fall for a guy with a ridiculous attitude in one week! Well guess what, I did fall in love with this idiot! And I still am in love with him and that will _never _change, so believe what you want, but the next time you say something negative about it in front of me, consider yourself a target!" Katniss promised before she stomped out of the room out of anger.

Snow just stood there silent, along with Naruto. The two gazing at each other with serious gazes. The President just gave a soft sigh as he spoke,

"I will look over that threat , but only once. You might want to control what she says next time, if she is truly your woman. Neither you nor her have the power to go against the capitol," Snow told him.

"Though I doubt it Snow, you must've had a woman who was strong and stubborn enough that you can't control what they say or do, not when you insult something they hold dear. I can't control Katniss, just like she can't control me. We make our own choices," Naruto replied with a serious tone.

Snow just glared at him before he continued the reason he was here in the first place.

"You have no access to the information about the mood in other districts. In several of them, however, people viewed your little trick with the berries as an act of defiance, not one of love. And if a girl and a boy from district twelve of all places can defy the capitol, and walk away unharmed, what is to stop them from doing the same?" he says. "What is to prevent, say, an uprising?"

"Simple, the Capitol being blown sky high with you altogether. No capitol, no oppression, no oppression, no uprising," Naruto shrugged with a smirk but Snow just glared at him. "An uprising would actually be good, have there been some?"

"Not yet, but they'll follow if the course of things doesn't change. And uprisings have been known to lead to revolution," Sonw rubs a spot over his left eyebrow, the very spot where Katniss gets headaches, Naruto noted.

"Do you have any idea what that would mean? How many people would die? What conditions those left would have to face?" Snow asked Naruto who just snorted in amusement.

"Well look at you, actually pretending to give a damn about the people of panem. Well I'm not buying your load of shit, Santa. If you truly cared about the people, you would have gotten rid of those violent meaningless games when you came into office. Yes, people will die, but they will die fighting for their beliefs," Naruto told him.

"Whatever problems anyone may have with the capitol, believe me when I say that if it released it's grip on the districts for even a short time, the entire system would collapse," Snow retorted.

"And as it should! This isn't a democracy or a republic! This is dictatorship! You are oppressing these people, giving them no reason to keep living! You are taking young children to kill each other to keep order! That is no order!" Naruto shouted.

"Well excuse me for trying to bring back the Shinobi way, !" Snow threw out causing Naruto's eyes to widen. They then turned into narrowed slits as he held himself back from throwing the man against the wall.

"Yes, you tipped me off. That symbol, I knew I saw it somewhere and I did; On an old tablet not too far away on the outskirts of district 13. Konoha The Village Hidden in the Leaves; A lost village that fell not too long after the Blood Unity era. The Shinobi, they ruled our world for over 1000 years, and they were excellent," Snow grinned darkly.

"The Shinobi don't need to come back. Because if they do, even more mindless violence will ensue, especially with this kind of technology. War will return once more and the world will truly, fall apart," Naruto said truthfully.

Although, while he did love being a Shinobi, he wasn't a naïve child anymore. The Shinobi were a violent people, not really having a reason to kill besides to benefit themselves. Even if it wasn't a world war, war was always constant. Whether it was between two villages, or amongst the village and it's people, a civil war. War never rested and lives were constantly lost.

So Naruto did not want the shinobi to return. And if they did, it would be because of him and under his laws and restrictions. Besides him, Katniss was the only person he would allow to possess the skills of a Shinobi.

And if Snow truly wanted to bring back the Shinobi like he just said, then he would have to kill him right _now_ so that were to never happen.

"We didn't mean to start any uprisings," Katniss stated as she walked in and stood by Naruto's side once more. She was calm once more, her features impassive. Naruto glanced at her with a narrowed gaze while Snow just nodded.

"I believe you, it doesn't matter. Your stylists turned out to be prophetic in their wardrobe choice. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire and Naruto Uzumaki, the man of flames. You have provided a spark, that left unattended, may grow to an inferno that destroys Panem," He says.

Naruto wanted to say something but he caught Katniss shake her head, giving him a warning glare to keep his mouth shut. The blond gives a small scowl as she spoke.

"Why don't you just kill us now?" she blurted out. Both men looked towards her, one with a raised brow and the other with a look of confusion.

"Publicly?" Snow asks before shaking his head. "That would only add fuel to the flames,"

"Arrange an accident?"

"Katniss," but his reply was another glare.

"Who would buy it?" Snow asks with a snort. "Not you or Naruto, if you were watching. Not even I,"

"Then just tell me what you want me to do, I'll do it," Katniss says. This time Naruto was about to speak but Katniss grabbed his arm and squeezed, a fierce glare on her face. Snow was watching them and just smiled.

"If only it were that simple," He picks up the flowered cookies and examines it, probably her mother put them there. "Lovely, your mother made these?"

"My friend Peeta,"

"Ah I see, well please tell him they are very delightful," Snow says. Katniss just nods while Naruto has an stoic expression.

"Now I must ask, how handsome is this…Gale?" Snow asks and a look of confusion comes across the couples face. Where the hell was he getting at?

"I don't know what you are talking about?" She states.

"Oh please Ms. Everdeen, him I can easily kill off if we don't come to a happy resolution," Snow states with an uncaring shrug. This causes Naruto to give a light snarl in response.

"Fuc-"

"Naruto!" Katniss cut. Naruto growled before he walked towards the door. He couldn't stand here forced to be silent when he had no idea what Katniss's plan was. As he walked out the door he took his arm back, speaking as well.

"Don't underestimate me Snow, many have fallen because of it," Naruto warned as he left the room. Snow just glanced to the door before he looked towards Katniss.

"Please don't hurt Gale," Katniss whispers. "He's just my friend, a good friend for years. Naruto's as well. That's all that is between us. Besides everyone thinks we're cousins now,"

"I'm only interested in how it affects your dynamic with Naruto, thereby affecting the mood in the districts," Snow replies. Katniss then glared at Snow, fire lighting in her eyes.

"It will be the same on the tour just like it's always been since the start of the games; our love," Katniss told him. Snow just stares at her before nodding, getting up.

"Only you'll have to do even better if the uprisings are to be averted. This tour will be your only chance to turn things around," Snow warns her. Katniss just gave a nod.

"I know, I'll do…better. I'll convince everyone in the districts that I wasn't defying the capitol, that I was truly in love with Naruto and still am…because it's true," Katniss stated.

Snow crossed around the desk as he said, "Aim higher in case you fall short."

"What do you mean? How can I aim higher?" Katniss wondered. Snow gave a light chuckle as he was finally headed towards the door.

"Convince me," he says, his hand on the handle. "Oh, and I know about the kiss," and just as he said that the door opened and he walked out. Leaving a wide eyed and scared Katniss in the room.

She had lost her breath when she was reminded of the time Gale kissed her while Naruto was gone. It was a complete misunderstanding yet she nor Gale told Naruto about it, and she felt guilty because of it.

But how the fuck did he know about that?! It was a couple months ago!

Katniss calmed herself as she walked out of the room and headed upstairs to find her husband, Prim and her mother watching her warily. The young wife finally approached the door where she and Naruto slept and walked in to see he was gazing out the window.

"Naruto," she called softly. The blond glanced towards her before looking straight again, his jaw clenched.

"What was that?" He demanded quietly. Katniss frowned before she sat on the bed and began to explain.

"I needed him to see that I was willing to cooperate," She started causing him to look at her with an unhappy look. "Naruto, it wasn't you who made the choice for the berries, it was me. If I didn't cooperate, think what he would do to my family, or the district?"

"But-"

"There are no buts! Naruto I love you, I do, but I love my family too. I don't want Snow to kill them, because I know he will! You just rebelling and fighting against him will only increase his anger and make him want to hurt you," Katniss stated.

"He can't hurt me," Naruto growled but Katniss shook her head, standing and walking towards him.

"Maybe not half a year ago, but now he can. He can hurt you, by hurting me or what I hold dear. I am your weakness Naruto, and he knows that," Katniss told him as he looked away a frown on his lips.

Naruto closed his eyes and gave an angry sigh. "So what do we do?"

"We aim high," She told him, causing him too look at her in confusion. "Snow doesn't believe we are truthful about our love. He wants us to make him believe it, because if we make him believe it, than the districts will too, he doesn't want uprisings to start," Katniss answered.

Naruto just gave a grunt. As much as he wanted to level the capitol and kill snow, he was at a clear disadvantage. Snow still held power, and could destroy district 12 if he so wished…or at least kill their friends and family.

"Fine," was all he said, turning back around. Katniss however wasn't done with the conversation. Snow had her feeling a certain kind of way with the last thing she said, and now she felt Naruto needed to know the truth.

"There's something else I need to tell you," Naruto said nothing, allowing her to continue. "It's about Gale…and I,"

This caused Naruto to turn around with a raised brow. Katniss averted her eyes from his, not wanting to see the anger in his eyes when she revealed her secret. "A-a few months ago, when you were away Gale and I-"

"I already know about the kiss Katniss," Naruto cut her off. Katniss eye's widened as she looked up towards him in vast surprise. "Gale had already confessed, the next day actually. He felt bad, said he was a bit drunk and it happened. An accident," he shrugged.

"You aren't mad?" her answer was a shake of the head.

"Katniss, if I got mad at every wrong thing you did, then I would be angry all the time. I understand what happened, hell I was there when it did. I just didn't say anything. Was I hurt a bit, yeah, but I got over it. I've been in Gale's shoes, I've done a lot of shit while I was drunk," Naruto muttered, scratching his face a bit sheepishly.

Katniss narrowed her eyes at him, a questioning gaze. "Like what?"

"Don't worry about it, it was a while ago," Naruto shrugged as he started to walk off but he stopped when Katniss grabbed his arm.

"Like _what _Naruto? I can handle it, I'm a big girl. I married you didn't I?" she smirked. Naruto gave a slight huff before he sighed.

"Well if we're comparing the kind of situation you were in, then I guess I should say I banged Johanna Mason," Naruto shrugged. Katniss blinked in surprise, trying to place a face to the name.

"When was this?" the girl wondered quietly, still thinking. Naruto thought she was getting angry so he took a step back.

"It was before the reaping. A few months prior actually. I was visiting districts, came across district 7, met her in the bar, thought she was pretty then we banged for the next two days," Naruto shrugged.

Katniss then remembered who she was. She was the victor of the 71st hunger games for district 7. She pretended to be weak…like Naruto.

Then slaughtered the other tributes…like Naruto.

Not to mention from what she remembered, the woman was abrasive, cocky and rebellious…just like Naruto.

A match made in heaven.

"Is…is she better than me?" Katniss asked quietly. Naruto raised a brow in confusion. Seeing it, Katniss stepped away from Naruto and undressed herself in front of him before grabbing a towel off the rack and walking to the bathroom, but just before she entered she gave him a lustful seductive smile.

"Are you not coming, my dear husband?" she smirked at him before walking into the bathroom, leaving a blinking and stunned Naruto. With a grin, Naruto undressed himself as well walking into the bathroom after her.

"Why of course, my dear wife,"

**Well here is the first chapter of Remember who the enemy is, the sequel to 'May the odds be ever in your favor'. Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review at the door.**

**Later**


	2. Respecting the Fallen

**Chapter Two: Respecting the fallen**

"Would you guys back the fuck up?!" Naruto yelled pushing off his damn prep team. They did so, going silent. "Thank you," Naruto huffed running his hand through his hair. "Where's Portia?"

"You called?" The blond turned around to see his stylist walk towards him with a smirk like smile on her lips. Naruto grinned as he reached for a hug which she returned. Once the woman pulled away she snapped her fingers and the prep team left the room.

Naruto sat down glancing at the window, trees passing by them considering he and Katniss had started their tour. His wife was with Cinna, getting ready for the first stop which would be district eleven.

"So, what has got you all hot and bothered?" Portia asked as she poured herself a glass of rum then handed the bottle to Naruto, already knowing he preferred to drink from the bottle. The blond gave a thankful nod as he took a swig before answering.

"That damn prep team of yours. They and Cinna's bum rushed me and Katnip before we were even ready," Naruto mumbled. Portia chuckled in response as she took a sip.

"Well I'm sorry they broke you away from your lovey dovey time. But right now it's time for business and you need to look…amazing for the tour. Cinna and I have already discussed what you should be wearing for each stop, a bit of flavor for each district," she told him, handing him a book.

Naruto opened it and looked through it before setting it down and shaking his head. "About three of them are crap," Naruto stated bluntly causing her to blink and raise a brow.

"Okay, which ones?" she wondered.

"Eleven, Five and One," Naruto informed causing her to still looked confused. "Those are the three districts where my allies in the games came from. They gave their lives to protect me and Katniss, so I want to look respectable and sharp for them, to show I do care and they were more than just pieces in a sick game," Naruto explained.

"I understand that, but if you haven't noticed, we are on a train which means my supplies are limited. I brought what I needed and a bit extra because I had a feeling you were going to be difficult," Portia muttered.

"I'm not being difficult, I'm being respectable. The other districts are whatever, I don't care, they don't mean as much. But those specific three are another story," Naruto shrugged giving another swig.

"Fine, do you have any idea to what you want?" She asked him. The blond gave a nod as he got three pieces of paper and began sketching. Portia just sat there in silence, watching him. She kept an eye on the sketching the whole time, simply amazed by Naruto's thinking and ability to pull something out of his ass.

About an hour later, Naruto set the pencil down and gave it to Portia. He leaned back and took a long gulp of liquor since he concentrated on the sketch. Portia looked them over, going over the items in her head to see if she had them with her.

A few times she shook her head, making Naruto guess she didn't bring it along but would have something just as good. After a few minutes she sighed and stood.

"Have it your way, it should be done in the morning. And I'll talk to Cinna about Katniss's wardrobe," Portia told him as she walked out. Naruto just nodded and sat there alone in the room.

His mind wandered to the future. The Games were coming up again and this time it would be the third annual Quarter Quell. Every quell was different. The first quell was that the age range had increased from 12 to 30. The second quell was double the tributes, and funny enough, Haymitch was the one that won that quell and took the crown.

So Naruto could only guess how wasted he would be when the time for mentoring came up. He wondered what this quell would be, and who he and Katniss would have to mentor. Katniss constantly worried Prim would be one of the tributes called, and she would have to volunteer…again.

Though he figured those were against the rules.

Then Naruto's mind flickered over to the Uprisings. The last uprising was District 13 and they were wiped out within days. Snow was right about the many lives lost because of the uprising, but Naruto still stood by what he said.

Someone who was true about the uprising, wouldn't be afraid to die for what they believed in. It meant that they carried hope and that one day someone would succeed. Those who rose against yet backed down out of fear for death weren't true, just pretenders, weaklings in Naruto's eyes.

But no matter what he thought, he didn't think any of the districts were ready for an uprising. They still didn't have hope for what they were fighting for. And that is the reason why Naruto hasn't been pushing it as much as he says.

He wasn't going to be the fool to fight for someone who didn't want to fight or have his back. He had done that plenty of times, and most if not all the time, he got screwed over. So until he has seen otherwise, he wouldn't participate. He would just focus on his time with Katniss, maybe start a family when she was ready.

But even then, he didn't want his children to live in a world like this. Where when they reached twelve, they could be taken from him because of some stupid games. He refused.

So maybe when Snow has finally crossed the line, will he then take matters into his own hands. Yeah, sounded like a plan for now.

"What are you thinking about?" The blond glanced to his left to see Katniss standing by his side with her arms crossed beneath her bust. She was just wearing simple clothes like he was. a pair of pants a long sleeve shirt and a scarf. Her hair was in it's usual braid and she didn't have any make up on, just how he liked it.

"You want the-"

"Truth Naruto, every time, so stop asking," Katniss smirked at him. Naruto just chuckled before he gave a shrug, a light blush on his cheeks though Katniss wasn't looking at him so she didn't see.

"I was thinking about family…our family," Naruto stated. She looked confused with a raised brow.

"You mean mom, Prim and Gale?"

"No, I mean _our_ family," Naruto emphasized. Katniss finally understood and her eyes widened in surprise as well as a heavy blush comes across her face. She averts her eyes and scratches her cheek shyly.

"You w-want one r-right now?" she asked timidly. Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle as he shook his head.

"No not right now…unless you want one right now," Naruto stated causing her to look up at him, the two gazing into each others eyes. After a few moments they both shook their heads, in agreement.

"No, not now, but I do want one in the future. But…"

"If we do have a family Naruto, I don't want our children to live under the rule of the capitol. I'm already terrified about Prim being taken, I wouldn't be able to live if my children are forced to go as well," she interrupted.

"I was thinking the same thing. Which means, the capitol must go down. But Snow must go down first," Naruto glared. Katniss nodded in agreement before giving a sigh.

"I talked to Haymitch," Naruto glanced at her, causing her to continue. "He says we can't fail. I wanted his help to get through this trip but, he said it's not just the trip," Katniss paused as she looked to Naruto straight in his eyes.

"Even if we pull it off, they'll be back in the next few months to take us all to the games. We'll be mentors for the rest of our lives, and every year they will revisit the romance and broadcast the details of our private life," Katniss started, and she started to get anxious but Naruto claimed her lips to calm her which it did, as she returned it.

Naruto pulled away with a small smile on his lips. He held up her left hand and intertwined their fingers. "Don't get so worked up, we already have a plan. It just means we have to act on it sooner then later," Naruto told her glancing to the engagement ring. Katniss caught his gaze and her eyes showed understanding.

"This basically means you are going to have to marry me…again, this time in public for the entire country to see. That is, if your willing to marry me again," Naruto muttered. This time it was Katniss's turn to pull him into a searing passionate kiss.

The two battled with their tongues for a few moments before Katniss pulled away, a smile on her face. "Of course I'm willing to marry you again. I'm willing to marry you a hundred times over if it makes you happy and you are with me," Katniss told him.

Naruto gave his own smile, happy to hear that from her.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and Katniss are both eating breakfast quietly till Haymitch come in and flops on the chair followed by Portia, Cinna and Effie. Haymitch gave an irritated glare to the two victors.

"You two are fucking animals, couldn't you be a little quieter?" Haymitch demanded receiving a light giggle from Katniss and a smirk from Naruto.

"Sorry Mitch, not my fault Katnip's a screamer. Maybe if you got your own woman, you could drown out our noises with your own," Naruto suggested earning a laugh from Katniss. Haymitch just gave a growl as he began eating.

"I must say Naruto, you really have a knack for designing, have you ever considered coming with your own clothing line?" Cinna asked him. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, fashion isn't me really. I just love to pick out my own clothes and look badass. To me it's too much to come up with a style lots of people like, then to have the right sizes…nope. I just rather fight when I can," Naruto shrugged. Cinna and Portia nodded in understanding.

"Well, I like the design you came up with for Katniss, it suits her," Cinna said which made Naruto smirk childishly and nudge her arm. Katniss just gave a grunt, downing her orange juice.

"Are they ready?" The blond asked his answer was a nod from the two stylists. "Cool," Naruto grinned as he continued his breakfast.

Seeing now was her chance, Effie pulled out a stack of cards and tried handing them to Naruto but he just ignored her, seeing her husband being rude, Katniss took them and looked them over.

"What are these?" the girl asked. Effie just smiled at her and gave an answer.

"Their note cards. Each one of them are for each district since you will be giving a speech. Wrote them myself," Effie stated. Naruto glanced at her then took the cards for Katniss, ignoring her cry of 'rude'.

He flipped to the desired districts, took them out and handed back the cards. "We'll be winging these three," Naruto raised the cards before tossing them into the fire place.

"What are you doing?!" Effie demanded. Naruto just gave her a look before nodding to Portia to explain.

"Naruto wants to be respectable to the three districts his allies were from. So he made Cinna and I change the wardrobe for the different district. So he's doing the same for the speech cards as well. The other districts are whatever to him, they don't mean as much," Portia explained.

"Oh well if that's the reason, I'm in agreement," Katniss muttered, Haymitch just gave a grunt.

"But if things go wrong and you just ruin it?! It took me a good four hours to write those! How come you didn't tell me this sooner?" Effie demanded. Naruto gave a shrug in response.

"You didn't ask,"

This only earned a groan from the woman.

* * *

"Are you sure you shouldn't apologize to Effie, she did put work in and you were kind of rude," Katniss suggested to Naruto as they were both in the changing room, obviously changing into their outfits.

"Please, if I apologize to Effie, that means I must apologize to every person I was rude too and ignored their work of effort. Not going to happen. Besides, once she gives me a reason not to be rude…I won't simple as that," Naruto shrugged as he tied his timberlands'.

"I hear you, but still…Effie's been doing her best to be more open to life outside of her. She already apologized for her comment before the games," Katniss added and Naruto replied with a light grunt. "Can you help me with my zipper?"

Naruto nodded and helped her zip up the back. Once it was done, she turned around and fixed his tie, her grey eyes gazing into his blue. Naruto gave a sigh of reluctance and gave a nod.

"Fine, I'll give her a chance. But I'm not apologizing," Naruto stated. Katniss just smiled at him.

"I didn't expect you too," Naruto just rolled his eyes before he got a good look at his 'fiancé's' appearance.

Her hair was completely down, with bangs covering her forehead a bit while her hair was tucked behind her ears. She had a hint of light red eye liner, with some kind of powder that made her face glow a bit. Just like he hoped, she wore no lipstick, but she did wear lipgloss which he was completely fine with.

For her outfit, it was a dark blue sleevlees blouse which was similar to Ino's back in the day, just less slutty. The blouse looked a bit tight but it was really snug, and it stopped at her waist line. From there was a black flowing skirt that stopped right below her knees. She also wore a pair of black flats. Pinned to her skirt was her mockingjay pin.

"You look-"

"Beautiful, gorgeous, yes I know already. Thank you for your compliments hun, but as much as I want to you to ravish me, we are on a schedule. Plus it'll ruin this make up that Cinna took so long to put on," Katniss muttered as she looked him over.

Naruto wore a black business blazer with a dark blue dress shirt underneath, a light red tie tied around his neck. He wore black slacks with tan timberland boots. Tied around his left arm was his Konoha headband. His hair was slicked back a little, but still considered a bit messy.

"Ugh fine," Naruto grumbled as he opened the door and allowed Katniss to walk out first before following her, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Once the two victors showed themselves to their stylists, Portia and Cinna grinned. It turned out better than they thought, it was also better than what they had planned.

"Alright, the peacekeepers are waiting for us," Effie said as she walked up to them. Naruto blinked as he walked towards the door, opened it and saw the 8 peacekeepers waiting for them.

Naruto closed the door and walked back sitting on the couch, "Nope, I'm not dealing with peacekeepers. Not if they want to be killed," Naruto stated with a tone of finality. Effie looked like she wanted to scream but she bit her tongue, as she didn't want Naruto to lash back at her.

Seeing this, Katniss just gave Effie a nod of understanding as she walked over to Naruto and whispered into his ear. The adults wondered what she was saying as Naruto just raised a incredulous brow and he gave a grunt before he stood.

"Fine, for Rue," Naruto muttered as he walked out the room and towards the truck. The others looked at Katniss who started to follow after Naruto, but Portia stopped her with a curious look.

"What did you say to him that got him up?" She wondered, Katniss just gave a shrug with a small sad smile.

"I told him that even though Rue wasn't with him, she needed to know you were truly her friend. It worked, considering how he cherishes friendship," Katniss said before following after him. The others just looked between each other before following after the two.

After the truck ride to the back of the justice building, the two rush to the front entrance. Naruto grabs his girl's hand as they walk to the stage and the anthem plays.

"Big smiles," Effie nudges them with a grin. There's loud applause, but none of the response's they receive in the capitol, cheers, whoops and whistles. The two walk across the shaded verandah until the roof runs out and they're standing at the top of a big flight of marble stairs in the glaring sun.

As Naruto's eyes adjust, he can see the buildings on the square have been hung with banners that help cover up their neglected state. It's packed with people but again, just a fraction of the number who live here.

As usual, a special platform has been constructed at the bottom of the stage for the families of the dead tributes. On Thresh's side, there's only an old woman with a hunched back and a tall, muscular girl they guessed was his sister.

On Rue's…Katniss was not prepared for Rue's Family, But Naruto was. He respected Rue so much he gazed straight into their eyes, an impassive expression on his features.

Her parents, whose faces are still fresh with sorrow; her five younger siblings, who resemble her so closely. The slight builds, the luminous brown eyes. They form a flock of small dark birds.

The applause dies out and the mayor gives the speech in their honor. Two little girls come up with tremendous bouquets of flowers. Katniss does her part of the scripted reply as she had memorized the card with a quick flash of her Sharingan.

Naruto says nothing, not yet. Katniss glanced towards him and could see the inner turmoil he held. She knew it would take a few minutes for him to get a grip and finally speak, so she stalled for time.

"I want to start out with Thresh, though I didn't know him well, I was still sad for his death. After all, he opted to form an alliance with us when he could have refused and killed us when he found the right time. So I thank him for his help, because he saved Naruto's life, and I am eternally grateful for that," Katniss started, staring at Thresh's family.

Katniss was going to speak about Rue, but Naruto squeezed her hand and cleared his throat.

"I'll take it from here, Katniss," Naruto whispered, though everyone heard him since he was speaking into the microphone. Katniss just gave a nod.

Naruto took a deep breath before he started to speak. "Before we came here, our manager or whatever you want to call her, wanted us to read off some cards, a script and move on," Naruto started. "I took those cards and tossed them into the fire, true shit," Naruto chuckled lightly.

"The reason why, is because I respect Rue and Thresh to much to read off some cards. They don't deserve it, and you as their family, don't either. You should know, that I saw both as my friends and my allies. To me, they weren't just pieces in a game, they were people who had the unfortunate stroke of luck to be chosen for the games," Naruto stated.

"The moment I saw Rue when she was reaped, I was saddened," Naruto said, looking towards her family. "I was saddened, because I knew that this young girl, who hadn't even started her life yet, would not be able too,"

"When Katniss and I trained in the gym, she was our shadow…watching us. I lent out a hand of friendship, and I was glad she accepted. I was proud, she scored an 8, and I told her I was. I never had a little sister, I had a little brother but he wasn't really my brother. I saw Rue, as my little sister, and I let her down," Naruto closed his eyes, his voice starting to tremble a bit.

"I made a promise to myself, that I would save her from the games. That somehow, she would leave with Katniss, even if I wasn't coming along. I couldn't keep that promise, and it haunts me," Naruto allowed a tear to escape his eye as he kept talking.

Rue's parents were starting to cry now too, and Katniss had to hold herself back as well. "Rue, she was a very sweet, kind and brave girl. And from what she told me, she was a hard worker for someone so young. I did _not_ want her to leave for those packs, and if you watched, you saw me arguing about it," The blond stated.

"But I relented, and it was a mistake I regret. I didn't want her to feel the need to sneak out to get those packs, so I let her go. I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry for that," Naruto sobbed before he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes.

"But saying sorry won't bring your daughter back. It won't take away the pain you feel at losing her, and I understand. And that's why in just a moment, I will give you something that will ease the pain a bit," Naruto told the young girls family.

Her parents mouthed thank you to him and he just nodded solemnly before he turned to Thresh's family.

"I didn't know Thresh as well as I did Rue. But like Katniss said, Thresh could have refused my offer for alliance. Honestly, I didn't think he would accept…but I'm glad he did. I could tell he was on a mission, and that mission was to have Rue return home, or return himself," Naruto sighed as his nerves were calming down.

"Thresh saved my life. He honestly did. I thought he bailed on me, and my guess is that he did. But he was kind enough and willing to come back, save my ass and allow me a chance to escape in exchange for his own life. That is also a debt I can never repay, and I am also sorry for that," Naruto frowned before he took a deep breath and looked between the two families.

Naruto then headed towards the stairs of the stage and walked down, the crowd making a path for him. The blond held his hand high as he first went over to Rue's family and walked up the steps.

The blond pulled something out of pockets and gave a low bow to the family before he showed them what he held in his hand. Rue's father and mother instantly recognized the item as their eyes widened and lit up before looking towards Naruto.

"H-how do you know about this?" Rue's father asked him. Naruto just gave a sad smile before answering.

"My ancestors, they worked side by side with one of the Shinobi, and were good friends with him. I believe his name was Kirabi, correct?" the father nodded, simply astounded by Naruto's knowledge of his ancestry.

"Well then I would love for you to accept this, as a token of my forgiveness and a symbol of trust and friendship," Naruto smiled lightly. The man nodded as he took the Hitai-ate of Kumogakure. The cloth was a black color and made out of silk, while the metal was polished and clean.

"We thank you, for helping our daughter, and seeing her off peacefully," The man said with choked words. Naruto just nodded, giving the father a firm hand shake and the mother a gentle hug. Naruto gave a light bow to the children before he walked off the platform and towards Thresh's family.

Upon reaching the platform Naruto gave a bow and when he rose…

_SLAP!_

The blond just stood there, with a red handprint on his face. He could hear Katniss growl but he kept her calm as did the peacemakers who were going to make a move. Naruto looked back towards his offender who was Thresh's sister.

The girl looked a year older than Thresh, probably 19, a year over the jurisdictions for participating in the games. The two looked each other in the eyes before she flung herself in his chest and cried, Naruto just rubbed her back to comfort her.

Once he said his words to the family, he also gave them a Kumo headband before returning to where Katniss stood. He spoke into the microphone with a clear voice that held finality.

"The items that I gave the two families, is not all I plan on giving. So, as another token, I plan on giving the tributes families my _personal_ winnings for two months each year for the rest of my life," Naruto stated and this caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock, Katniss more so as she knew what that meant.

Naruto was immortal, which meant he basically lives forever till someone has the balls to stab him in the heart or cut his head off, both of which she plans to keep from coming true. So if Naruto gave them _his personal_ earnings, for two months for the rest of his life, that meant the tribute families would be well off financially for the rest of their lives!

She didn't know how much money her husband had, and she didn't need too to know he was filthy fucking rich. The girl figured you tend to stack up on lots of money when you roam the world for 200 years…though she could be wrong.

And she knew what he was doing was not illegal since he was using his _own_ money, not the winnings he received from the Capitol, that would be illegal. Katniss could only wonder if he planned to do this with the other two districts.

The two victors looked towards the families too see they were smiling, tears still ran down their cheeks but they were smiling.

Naruto skillful eyes caught a wizened old man about to raise his hand, his fingers to be exact. Snow's words hiss in his mind and a growl escapes him as he goes to the microphone and speaks, stopping the old man from making a big mistake that would cost him his life.

"Please, please don't. Allow me, but please, don't respond," Naruto pleads, gazing into the old mans eyes. He just gives a nod as Naruto closes his eyes and whistles Rue's four note song and kisses his three fingers in the goodbye salute. Katniss realizes what he was doing and followed his lead.

Naruto smiled at the fact that no one amongst the crowd responded, but he could see in their eyes…they were grateful. And that's all that mattered to him. With a nod he thanked them before he and Katniss accepted the bouquet and plaque given to them by the mayor.

As they were ushered to the truck, Naruto and Katniss gave one last look towards district eleven before the doors closed.

They never knew however, the riot that started minutes after their departure.

And as the two toured more, riots continued to ensue after they had left, not listening to Naruto's pleading. And when he and Katniss still found out about it, they tried their best to not tip the district off, but it didn't work.

Katniss could only guess how Snow was reacting.

Damn Santa Claus.

**This is the end of the chapter hope you enjoyed. It seems that a lot of people want a Naru/Kat/Jo pairing. Well i'm still thinking about it, so don't get your hopes up.**

**To Darkendheart1997: I will see what i can do about the training etc book. I also am not waiting for the movies to come out to continue, as i am re-reading the books as i go on. Last book was basically based on the movie, hence why it was so short. This book isn't and will have a little more to it hopefully.**

**Anyway, leave a review at the door, later.**


	3. Capitol Party

**Chapter Three: Capitol Party**

_CRASH!_

"I fucking hate that fat fuck!" Katniss screamed as she just threw a plate at the wall, her Sharingan activated and spinning madly. Naruto stands against the wall with crossed arms, an impassive look on his face as he watches his public 'fiancé'.

The reason she was so angry was because of what just happened half an hour prior. Naruto had 'finally' proposed to Katniss for the whole country to see since now their victory tour was almost over, with only district twelve left.

And he proposed in the capitol where everyone could see and cheer and shit. Once Katniss had said yes, Snow came out as a surprise visit. He clapped Naruto on the back which earned an annoyed glance, he gave Katniss a hug which earned an annoyed glare. However she silently asked him if she had done what he asked, if he had satisfied her.

The bastard shook his god damn fat ass head.

And that made Katniss angry, because she didn't know how many people died because of her and Naruto's actions during the tour and the bastard still said no! She even made Naruto go with the proposal plan as a last resort and he still said no!

This made her worry about her family and all the people in district twelve that she considered friends. Would they be dead or taken away by the time she got back?! She needed to get home as soon as possible! But she couldn't she was stuck in the damn capitol, forced to go to this damn party to meet these weird ass capitol people!

And then the bastard had the nerve to actually start planning her wedding in the damn capitol!

"GRAH!"

_CRASH!_

"I say we kill him," Naruto suggested but Katniss just shook her head a scowl on her face.

"No, not yet. We still have a chance, I know we do!" Katniss stated as she paced around. Naruto just watched her with a frown on his lips.

"Katniss, I was born to be a damn assassin. I can kill him and make it look like an accident," Naruto offered. Katniss still shook her head, refusing the idea.

"Then what the fuck can we do?!" Naruto yelled out, tired of all the damn waiting. Katniss stopped and looked at him. "Your family, our friends are in danger! There is no appeasing this guy besides fucking killing him! And frankly, I want him dead! I don't know any other way but to do that!"

"We can't kill him yet! We're not ready. Naruto, I guarantee that if Snow dies, someone just as bad will take his place then there definitely will be no chance to fix what we've done," Katniss stated.

Naruto just gave a growl and a roar as he stomped out of the room, leaving Katniss alone.

The girl gives a tired sigh as she walks to the fridge and pulls out an unopened bottle of scotch. She pops it open, sits on the couch and takes a swig, to calm her nerves. Her mind still on Snow.

In that slight motion, she saw the end of hope, the beginning of the destruction of everything she holds dear in the world. While Naruto was strong, he wasn't strong enough to take an entire army, not yet…neither was she.

She couldn't guess what form of punishment will take, how wide the net will be cast, but when it's finished, there will be most likely be nothing left. So you would think that at this moment, she would be in utter despair. Here's what's strange.

The main thing she feels is a sense of relief. She could give up this game, that the question of whether she can succeed in this venture has been answered. Even if that answer is a resounding no. That if desperate times call for desperate measures, then she is free to act as desperately as she wishes.

Hmm, she liked the sound of that. Fighting until the end, with Naruto by her side.

As she began to drink her fears and worries started to lift, her mind now on what she could do since she didn't have to slave to appease the Santa look alike. Naruto was strong, stronger than anybody. She was as well, right behind him.

If Snow decided to come after them, then she and Naruto could act out how they wanted. They didn't need many reasons to fight back, just one…to survive. She was pretty sure if the time had come, Naruto would no longer give a fuck if his secret was out. She knew he would use his most powerful jutsu if it meant to keep her safe and happy.

That's the kind of man he was.

Katniss didn't even realize she had finished the whole bottle by herself and was now dozing off, her Sharingan still active as well. The girl closed her eyes in a drunken state, falling into her dreams.

When she opened her eyes, the girl realized she was in a forest. The forest in her district to be exact. This made her wonder when did she get home, and where Naruto was. Starting to walk she stopped when another presence was felt.

Turning around she was greeted a man. The man had a strange hair style and slightly pale skin with onyx eyes.

"You must be Katniss Everdeen, correct?" The man asked, a stoic impression on his face. Katniss gave a weary nod. "Hmm, interesting. I can feel my power flowing through your veins. No wonder the dobe feels a connection to you,"

"Who are you?" Katniss demanded. The man just gave a light chuckle, his onyx eyes shifting into a blood red with three tomoes.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha," this caused Katniss eyes to widen as she remembered of the stories Naruto told her about Sasuke Uchiha. How he was his best friend and helped him defeat the Juubi, but that was it. Oh and he was her ancestor.

"Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Katniss asked. He gave a nod, still standing there before speaking.

"I am, I came to you because you were troubled. And I can tell you will need help in the future. So I am here to give it," Sasuke said with a light shrug. Katniss just nodded a bit, still not understanding though.

"Look, keep Naruto in line. I've been…watching over him lately and this is the happiest I've seen him in centuries. But when something he cares about is threatened, he tends to make reckless decisions and it costs him," Sasuke informed.

"Whatever plight you are going through, help him through it. Make him be on the same page you are, even if you to use force. Until he is given a good enough reason to why his plan won't work, and why your plan will, he will do his own thing. So help him, Katniss Everdeen," Sasuke pleaded lightly before he walked over to her and tapped her forehead similar to how Itachi did to him.

Katniss's eyes widened as she jumped up, bottle of scotch still in her hand. The girl rubbed her head, looked at the bottle before setting it down and left for her room.

Strange dream she had.

* * *

"Are you going to be mad the whole night?" Katniss asked the blond beside her. Naruto didn't give an answer as he leaned against the bar table, a glass of brandy in hand. Katniss glanced over to him to see he was wearing a black suit, with a orange tie. She just wore a simple black dress with orange eye liner, so they were somewhat matching.

"Hell ya, these fuckers won't give me a damn bottle," Naruto grumbled. Katniss just rolled her eyes, glad she was able to get him to see eye to eye like her ancestor wanted. And though she didn't exactly use force, she did get him to listen in another way.

The girl wondered if she should stop using sex as a way to get Naruto to do what she wants. Wouldn't that make her a slut? But…she loved the sex just as much as Naruto. It was funny because she never thought she would be that kind of type, but of course, Naruto just awakened a fire within her that constantly burned was only fueled by him.

Katniss often wondered why she craved Naruto so much, she felt the need to ask him but never did, figuring he would say something cocky. She would have to ponder on the subject more.

Her thoughts were broken when someone came up to them and showed them the mockingjay pin on their shirt, similar to Katniss. Once the person left, Katniss observed the party, held by President Snow.

The party, held in the banquet room of President Snow's mansion, has no equal. The forty-foot ceiling has been transformed into the night sky, and the stars look exactly as they do at district 12. She supposed they look the same from the Capitol, but who would know?

There's always too much light from the city to see the stars here. About halfway between the floor and the ceiling, musicians float on what look like fluffy white clouds, but she can't see what holds them aloft. Traditional dining tables have been replaced by innumerable stuffed sofas and chairs, some surrounding fireplaces, others beside fragrant flower gardens or ponds filled with exotic fish, so that people can eat and drink and do whatever they please in the utmost comfort.

There's a large tiled area in the center of the room that serves as everything from a dance floor, to a stage for the performers who come and go, to another spot to mingle with the flamboyantly dressed guests.

But the real star of the evening is the food. Tables laden with delicacies line the walls. Everything you can think of, and things you have never dreamed of, lie in wait. Whole roasted cows and pigs and goats still turning on spits.

Huge platters of fowl stuffed with savory fruits and nuts. Ocean creatures drizzled in sauces or begging to be dipped in spicy concoctions. Countless cheeses, breads, vegetables, sweets, waterfalls of wine, and streams of spirits that flicker with flames.

Katniss licked her lips as she realizes how famished she is. She's been so worried about Snow and shit that she never really got to enjoy the only good thing in the capitol…food.

"I want to taste everything in the room, be my date?" Katniss asked with a grin. Naruto just looked at her with a raised brow so she gave a sigh to explain. "Look Naruto, there is obviously nothing we can do to stop Snow. So until he forces our hand, lets enjoy our time together, like we have been," Katniss smiled softly.

Naruto frowned before he downed the rest of his glass before taking her offered arm with a grin and left to enjoy the party with his wife.

"You think we should try only one bite for each dish?" Katniss suggested though Naruto just shook his head.

"Nah, our resolve will probably break. So lets do whatever," Naruto grinned and Katniss nodded finding the first dish that looked appealing at the first table which has twenty or so soups. When she encounters a creamy pumpkin brew sprinkled with slivered nuts and tiny black seeds.

"I could just eat this all night!" Katniss exclaims, but she doesn't, weakening at a clear green broth that she can only describe as tasting like springtime, and again when she tries a frothy pink soup dotted with raspberries.

Naruto just tries whatever she tries, though he skipped on the raspberry since he didn't really care for berries besides Strawberries.

As the couple mingled and explored around the party for mainly food, faces appear, names are exchanged, pictures are taken and kisses brushed on cheeks. Apparently that one person wasn't the only one wearing Katniss's mockingjay pin or was inspired because several people came up to show them their accessories of the new fashion sensation.

Her bird has been replicated on belt buckles, embroidered into silk lapels, even tattooed in intimate places. Everyone wants to wear the winners token; the two could only imagine how nuts that makes President Snow, and they both hoped a lot.

But what can he do? The games were such a hit in the capitol, where the berries were only a symbol of a desperate girl trying to save her lover. Which was actually true, with a bit of anger at the capitol.

Naruto and Katniss make no effort to find company but are constantly sought out. They are what no one wants to miss at the party. Katniss acted delighted but had zero interest in the people as they were distractions from the food and her husband.

Every table presents new temptations, and she really couldn't help herself from trying almost everything. Naruto made note to either get or cook her some capitol food very soon for her.

Katniss picked up a small roasted bird, bit into it and her tongue floods with orange sauce; delicious. She shared with Naruto, smiling and giggling as she did so because she wanted to keep tasting things, and the idea of throwing away food was completely stupid to her. Besides, she liked sharing her food with Naruto, he always made her laugh when doing so, just like he was now.

After about ten tables she was stuffed, and they've only sampled a small number of dishes available. Naruto wasn't full nor still hungry, more like content and he was cool with that.

Just then Katniss's prep team descends on them, they're nearly incoherent between the alcohol they've consumed and their ecstasy at being at such a grand affair.

"Why aren't you eating?" Octavia asks the girl who just gave a sad smile, rubbing her stomach that felt bloated but was completely fine.

"I have been, but I can't hold another bite, so Naruto is eating for the both of us," Katniss nudged the man who just nodded with a smile. They all laugh as that's the silliest thing they've ever heard which causes the two victors to raise brows.

"No one lets that stop them!" says Flavius. They lead the two over to a table that holds tiny stemmed wineglasses filled with clear liquid. "Drink this!" the man said offering to Katniss though Naruto took it and took a sniff.

"What is it?" He wondered but Katniss took it from him giving a playful side glare to him. But she didn't drink it as she wanted to know as well.

"It's a heaving drink, you drink it in the bathroom so you can empty out your stomach and keep eating," Venia says. The two victors stare at them with a blank face.

"…"

"…"

Katniss was so tempted in actually drinking it that Naruto snatched it from her and placed it back on the table. "No, we're going to dance," Naruto said as he pulled his girl along.

"But I want more food!" Naruto just ignores her as they head to the dance floor. Music filters down from the clouds as he leads Katniss away from the team, the table and out onto the floor.

The two only a few dances at home, the kind that go with fiddle and flute music and require a good deal of space. But Effie has shown them some that are popular in the capitol, which was basically new to Naruto because he never learned how to dance, not even in his younger days.

The music's slow and dream like, so Naruto pulled Katniss close to him and in his arms. They move in a circle, with practically no steps at all, you could basically do the dance on a pie plate.

As the two dance, their eyes never leave each others, soft smiles on their faces. Katniss lays her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes for a few moments.

"I never thought that this would be me," Katniss muttered, only for Naruto to hear. He didn't answer but she knew he was listening. He always listened, even when he was irritated.

"I never thought that I Katniss Everdeen, once a simple tomboy girl would be in fancy dresses and outfits, visiting the capitol like an everyday thing, people eager to meet and shake my hand," Katniss started.

"I also never thought I would have somebody as great as you to love me either," She stated looking up at him with a brighter smile. Naruto just retained his smile, still listening, knowing she wasn't done.

"It's like, you came out of nowhere. Before the reaping, we barely said two words to each other. Now here I am, madly in love with you, doing anything that would make you happy not to mention giving it up constantly to you and enjoying it too, is that a bad thing? Be honest Naruto," Katniss told him softly.

With a sigh, Naruto shook his head. "No, it isn't Katniss. And I kind of know the reason to why you enjoy sex with me so much, and it's not just because I'm amazing. It's because…the inner beast within me has claimed you as my mate, and me yours. It's only natural for mates to enjoy each other physically and constantly, especially the virgin female," Naruto answered.

Katniss just looked at him skeptically wanting to call bullshit but she saw the look in his eyes that said he was serious so she kept her mouth shut about it. However she held onto him a bit tighter as she asked her next question,

"You don't think of me any less because of it…do you? I'm not a hoe or a slut in your eyes?" Katniss asked timidly.

"Of course not!" Naruto stated as if he was scolding her. "I love the fact you are so open and willing to have sex with me. It's amazing always and you keep me wanting more. But what makes it more enjoyable, is that it's you I'm with, not anyone else," Naruto smiled down at her.

Katniss smiled as she pulled him into a searing kiss, the two deepening it a bit. They poured their feelings and love into the kiss and it enjoyed it highly. The two didn't have to say I love you, their actions already spoke for them.

"Ahem," Naruto and Katniss pull away from their kiss, both irritated by the interruption and were going to tell whoever it was to fuck off, but the person turned out to be Portia, so Naruto just gave a questioning look with a light grunt.

"Sorry to interrupt your…moment, but I wanted to introduce you to Plutarch Heavensbee, he is the new head gamemaker," Portia informed the two. Both Naruto and Katniss looked towards the man, who looked familiar to them but said nothing.

"Mind if I steal a dance?" Plutarch asked politely. Naruto had half the mind to say fuck no, but bit his tongue. He just gave a stiff nod glanced to Katniss and let go of her reluctantly.

"Come on Naruto, I believe you owe me a dance anyway," Portia smiled at him. He just offered his arm and went to dance with the woman leaving his wife with the gamemaker, though he kept an eye on the man.

Katniss did not want to dance with Plutarch Heavensbee. She didn't want to feel his hands, one resting against hers, on her hip. She wasn't used to being touched by _anyone_ besides Naruto, her family and Cinna. She ranked the Gamemakers somewhere below maggots in terms of creatures she wants contact with her skin. Though she had to give him props as he seemed to sense her dissatisfaction and held her almost at arm's length as they on the floor.

They chitchat about the party, about the entertainment, about the food, and then he makes a joke about avoiding punch since training. She didn't get it until she realized he was the man who tripped backward into the punch bowl when she shot an arrow at the Gamemakers during the training session. Well, not really; she was shooting an apple out of their roast pig's mouth…but she made them jump.

"Oh, you're one who-" She laughs, remembering him splashing back into the punch bowl.

"Yes. And you'll be pleased to know I've never recovered," says Plutarch.

Katniss wanted to be an ass and point out that twenty-two dead tributes and families will never recover from the Games he helped create, either. But she only says, "Good. So, you're the Head Gamemaker this year? That must be a big honor."

"Between you and me, there weren't many takers for the job," he says. "So much responsibility as to how the Games turn out."

'_Yeah, the last guy's dead_', she thought to herself. He must know about Seneca Crane, but he doesn't look the least bit concerned. "Are you planning the Quarter Quell Games already?" the girl wonders.

"Oh, yes. Well, they've been in the works for years, of course. Arenas aren't built in a day. But the, shall we say, flavor of the Games is being determined now. Believe it or not, I've got a strategy meeting tonight," he says.

Plutarch steps back and pulls out a gold watch on a chain from a vest pocket. He flips open the lid, sees the time, and frowns. "I'll have to be going soon." He turns the watch so she can see the face. "It starts at midnight."

"That seems late for—" she starts, but then something distracts her. Plutarch has run his thumb across the crystal face of the watch and for just a moment an image appears, glowing as if lit by candlelight. It's another mockingjay. Exactly like the pin on her dress. Only this one disappears. He snaps the watch closed.

"That's very pretty," Katniss compliments. Plutarch nods a small smile on his face.

"Oh, it's more than pretty. It's one of a kind," he says. "If anyone asks about me, say I've gone home to bed. The meetings are supposed to be kept secret. But I thought it'd be safe to tell you."

"Yes. Your secret's safe with me," she replies.

As they shake hands, he gives a small bow, a common gesture here in the Capitol. "Well, I'll see you next summer at the Games, Katniss. Best wishes on your engagement, and good luck with your mother. Oh and one more thing," Plutarch pauses as he was a few feet away from her.

"Remember who the real enemy is," this just gains a slightly confused look from Katniss.

Plutarch disappears and she wanders through the crowd, looking for Naruto, as strangers congratulate her; on her 'engagement', on my victory at the Games, on my choice of lipstick.

She does respond, but really she's thinking about Plutarch showing off his pretty, one-of-a-kind watch to her and his last words. There was something strange about them both. Almost clandestine. But why? Maybe he thinks someone else will steal his idea of putting a disappearing mockingjay on a watch face. Yes, he probably paid a fortune for it and now he can't show it to anyone because he's afraid someone will make a cheap, knockoff version. Only in the Capitol.

But it still didn't explain his words. Remember who the real enemy is, her eyes immediately searched for Snow, figuring Plutarch meant him as he was the only enemy of hers and perhaps Naruto. But Naruto was so rude and brash he probably made lots of enemies.

But why would Plutarch go against Snow when he worked for the man? It was weird and too much of a headache. Right now, she just wanted to find Naruto and return to being in his arms.

She found Naruto by the bar as usual, seeming to be trying to buy a bottle of whiskey from the bar tender, but it was proving rather…difficult.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Naruto yelled, though only she and the bar tender could hear him due to the loud music.

"BECAUSE THOSE ARE THE RULES!"

"FUCK RULES!" Naruto retorted with a glare before he was yanked. "Yeow! Katnip, what the hell are you doing I'm about to make a really good deal!"

"Naruto you can worry about drinking later, besides you have plenty at the train. Why pay money for something you could get for free?" Katniss reasoned but Naruto didn't answer, probably feeling stupid cause he didn't think of that.

Effie had finally found them and told them it was time to go since the train left at one. Katniss cursed as she wanted one more dance with Naruto. Despite being on a tight schedule, Naruto ignored Effie's cries of protest to give his wife what she wanted.

The two danced in comfortable silence, embracing each other tight. Katniss had her arms wrapped around his neck while his hands sat just right above her ass. It was enough to still be classy and still enough for him to get his own feel, making her playfully roll her eyes.

Twelve thirty came fast and Naruto finally obliged to Effies order to get on the train. Once everyone was on board and the train was ready to take off, Naruto grabbed a fresh bottle of whisky and was lead by his wife to their room.

"I swear, she's going to end up pregnant one day," Haymitch mumbled as he plopped down on the couch. Effie looked at him in confusion.

"Haymitch, if your tired you should sleep in your room," Effie stated. Haymitch shook his head as Cinna and Portia walked off, heading to bed.

"Fuck no, my room is right next to those monkeys in heat. I have a better chance at getting some sleep on the couch than my room," The man informed. Effie just sighed with a shrug as she waked down the hall to her own room she gave Haymitch one last glance, deciding if she should. Making her choice, she spoke,

"If you want Haymitch, you can sleep in my bed," Effie offered in a light seductive tone before walking off. Haymitch blinked in surprise and shook his head….after a few minutes though he went into the fridge pulled out bottle of rum.

"I'm going to need this," was all he said before laving for Effie's room.

* * *

The agenda for District 12 includes a dinner at Mayor Undersee's house tonight and a victory rally in the square during the Harvest Festival tomorrow. The District 12 people always celebrate the Harvest Festival on the final day of the victory tour, but usually it means a meal at home or with a few friends if one can afford it. This year it will be a public affair, and since the capitol will be throwing it, everyone in the whole district will have full bellies.

Most of the two victors prepping will take place at the mayor's house, since their going to be covered in furs for outdoor appearances, something Naruto wasn't too happy about. The two were only at the train station briefly, to smile and wave as they pile into their car. They didn't even get to see the family until the dinner that night.

Katniss was glad it will be at the mayor's house instead of at the justice building, where the memorial for her father was held, where they took her and Naruto after the reaping for those wrenching goodbyes to her family; The Justice building was just too full of sadness.

"You coming with?" Katnissed asked Naruto as she was in a full length silver gown. She was headed out the door to go find and spend a little time with Madge before the dinner since they had an hour. Naruto shook his head as he sat on a chair going over a scroll, he wasn't even dressed.

"You go ahead, I'll see you at the dinner," He told her. Katniss nodded before leaving him alone to focus on the scroll in his hands.

Madge's bedroom is on the second floor along with several guest rooms and her father's study. Katniss stuck her head in the study to say hello to the mayor but it's empty, but the television was droning on. The girl stopped to watch shots of her and Naruto at the Capitol party the night before, dancing, eating, laughing, kissing.

She knew it would be playing in every household in Panem right now, and she could only imagine how sick to death the audience is of the star-crossed lovers from District 12, she know she was. The fact her private life with her love was put out onto display irritated the hell out of her. But she couldn't do anything about it.

Katniss started to leave the room when a beeping noise catches her attention. Turning back to see the screen of the television go black. Then the words "UPDATE ON DISTRICT 8" start flashing. Instinctively she knew this was not for her eyes but something intended only for the mayor. She figured she should go; quickly. Instead she found herself stepping closer to the television.

An announcer she's never seen before appears. It's a woman with graying hair and a hoarse, authoritative voice. She warns that conditions are worsening and a Level 3 alert has been called. Additional forces are being sent into District 8, and all textile production has ceased.

They cut away from the woman to the main square in District 8. Katniss recognizes it because she and Naruto were there only last week. There are still banners with her and Naruto's face waving from the rooftops. Below them, there's a mob scene. The square's packed with screaming people, their faces hidden with rags and homemade masks, throwing bricks. Buildings burn. Peacekeepers shoot into the crowd, killing at random.

Katniss's never seen anything like it, but she can only be witnessing one thing.

This is what President Snow calls an uprising.


	4. Getting Serious

**Chapter Four: Getting Serious**

Katniss was silent as she sat beside Naruto, their feet dangling off the cliff. The two were snacking on a roasted squirrel both in their own thoughts. Katniss was busy thinking about the uprising in district 8 while Naruto was in his own world.

Despite her new power and strength, deep inside her, Katniss wanted to run away. She just wanted grab her family, her husband and perhaps Gale and just run, escape from the capitol's influence. A part of her was still scared that Snow would actually kill everyone she loved, including Naruto despite his inhuman power.

"I'm going to protect you," Naruto said, slicing through the silence. Katniss blinked as she sat up a bit and looked towards him. "I know what you're thinking, and there is no need to run away. Funny enough, running away will only create more problems than solving,"

"How do you figure?" Katniss asked him quietly. Naruto gave a shrug in response.

"Think about it, we are both the talk of Panem. What do you think would happen if we just disappeared and it was not Snow's doing? For one thing, the Uprisings would increase in a faster rate. Second, Snow would torture whoever dealt with us for information of our whereabouts. More people would die if we ran away," Naruto explained.

Katniss hadn't thought about it that way. What about the other families that couldn't run away? Besides, what if her family or Gale's didn't want to run away? Then what? The girl gave a light huff, disappointed she wasn't able to think it out more like Naruto.

"I say we stand and fight," Naruto added. "Eventually, Snow is going to come to us. He already has me fucked up, I am no weakling and can squash him with relative ease. He just needs to give me a reason. Which is hurting you, or coming for our lives," Naruto grunted.

Katniss gave a nod in agreement before looking towards Naruto with a curious and lightly worried gaze. "Whose protecting you?" was her question to him and he gave a raised brow.

"You are protecting me, my family, our friends, the district…lots of other people, but…who is protecting you?" Naruto remained silent, not having an answer. He never really had anyone to protect him really. And if he did it was temporary and it was because of their own motives or it was an order.

Seeing that he would not answer her question, Katniss grabbed on to Naruto's hand and held it tight. "I'll protect you," she grinned at him. Naruto just looked at her in small surprise, so she explained.

"You are my husband, my love, and apparently my mate. It's my job to protect, love and care for you right?" Katniss smiled at him. Naruto chuckled though he gave a nod in agreement.

"Yeah, you are," Naruto said and Katniss nodded, though she frowned a moment later. Naruto wondered what was wrong as she gave a sigh and spoke.

"I'm worried, about…this whole immortal thing," Katniss brought up and Naruto's eyes widened a bit as she continued. "I had a dream last night, it was my birthday…my 65th birthday. I was all…crusty and old but you," She looked into his eyes, her hand settling on his cheek.

"Nothing changed. I don't want to age then die off, leaving you alone to descend into insanity," Katniss told him and Naruto's eyes narrowed in question and she gave a nod. "Yes, I know about your conciouness, I'm not the only one who talks in their sleep,"

Naruto looked away, as if he was ashamed, his expression becoming stoic. "What is going on Naruto?" Katniss prodded. Naruto closed his eyes before opening them.

"It's the Jubi. It's stirring and it's power is…a bit wild. It's fucking with my mind. I keep having visions of my past before the sealing, or even before I was born. But the constant visions are about you," Naruto chocked a bit, as flashes start go through his mind.

"Tell me," Katniss ordered gently. Naruto gave a nod, as he held his head, his eyes closed.

"The one that happens the most is when I close my eyes, I wake up and I'm in this glass case. However, the case floating in the air, allowing me to watch everything below; sand starts to fill in the box, grain by grain. But down below…I see you," Naruto started.

"I see you at the reaping, volunteering for Prim. But instead of Gale being the tribute, it's Peeta. He's the tribute and you both are taken to the capitol. I am forced to watch you go through this forced love affair with Peeta, and watch you nearly die more than once in the games. It drives me insane," Naruto growled, his eyes still closed.

"I'm forced to watch you kiss him, hold him, accept his proposal. But then, Gale is in on it too! I have to watch you have a struggle between Gale and Peeta until, Snow comes in with his peacekeepers and blows the district to ashes, you along with it," Naruto grimaced.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt her hand touch his cheek and turn him towards her so he could look into her grey eyes.

"You can rest your mind Naruto, because that will never happen, not when you are around. Maybe in an alternate reality, but not this one," Katniss told him but he still looked as if he wanted to protest but before he could she cut him off.

"No, it was you who volunteered and was taken to the capitol. Our love is not forced but completely mutual and genuine, and I am not going to die on you not for another 50 plus years," Katniss told him strongly before pulling him into a chaste kiss. When she pulled away she rested her forehead against his.

"You are the one I kiss, the one I hold, and it was your proposal I accepted. I am not struggling between you, Peeta or even Gale, it's only you. And Snow…" Katniss paused before her Sharingan activated, a smirk on her lips as well. "The only things that will be blown to ashes, is the Capitol and himself,"

Naruto just gazed at her, with a awed look on his face. It was like for the first time he's seen light after 300 years of Darkness. The blond studied the young woman he dubbed his wife closely. If you asked him about how he felt on the Sharingan a couple of days ago or even ten minutes ago, he would say it disgusted him and he was glad that they had died out.

But if you asked him now…

"Beautiful," that's what he would say. Katniss blinked before a light blush came upon her features.

"I thought you hated it when I activated my eyes," She reminded. Naruto shook his head as he pulled her closely, still gazing into them. These red ruby eyes, were vastly different from the malicious kind he knew. These eyes belonged to Katniss, and they look absolutely stunning on her.

"I did…" Naruto nodded and Katniss averted her eyes, "But not anymore," this made her look up but she was caught off guard when Naruto's lips smashed against her own and she was laid down on the ground, returning the kiss with vigor.

"Glad your feeling better," Katniss giggled earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Now it's my turn,"

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto and Katniss had finally made it back to the district however the two noticed that the people were running away from something. This immediately set Naruto and Katniss on alert as they ran through the crowd in the opposite direction they were going.

Naruto glanced around before he quickly hopped on a building that would allow him to catch a bit of the town. He was surprised to see that there were several fires, and a mobs of people running away, however he saw that people were crowded around the town square.

"NARUTO!" he heard Katniss scream. The blond literally vanished in a dark orange flash in a blink. When that blink was over, Naruto came upon the sight of Gale, his wrists bound to the post, on his knees and slumped over from unconsciousness. His upper body was bare, and what used to be his back was only a slab of whipped and cut meat.

Naruto glanced to his wife who was in the crowd with a shocked and horrified expression on her face. She must've called him out of reflex without helping Gale yet. His eyes then darted to the person doing the whipping.

It wasn't someone he's seen before, but he was wearing that damn peacekeeper outfit, it was designated for a head peacekeeper. The man was tall, muscular, and had a scowl on his face; he wasn't old man Cray.

Naruto and Katniss both saw him raise his whip for another lash. "NO!" Katniss screamed, flinging herself between the whip and Gale. Naruto's eyes widened as she was whipped across the face.

Filled with rage, Naruto blurs behind the man, yanked him by the collar. He didn't see the man go flying and fall hard on the ground as he was too busy healing his wife so her eye didn't swell completely shut.

"Baka, why would you do that?" Naruto hissed in anger and worry. Katniss didn't reply as she was focused on Gale but her attention then goes to the sound of a cocked gun. Naruto also hears it and he stands, glaring at the man with hate.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Naruto growled out and the man sneered at him.

"You are interfering with peacekeeper business! Do you want to die?!" The man demanded with his own snarl. Naruto laughed at the man as he took a step forward.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Shoot me! Are you scared of me is that it?! Huh?!" Naruto taunted as he kept taking steps closer, ignoring Katniss's pleas for him to stop.

"Come on, shoot me! SHOOT ME BITCH!" Naruto roared.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

The square went silent.

Eyes went wide.

Blood spilled.

"NARUTO!"

And Katniss wailed.

The new head peacekeeper, Romulus Thread just glared at the fallen body of the blond man with an uncaring look. He watched as the young woman groveled over his body, begging him to wake up. But he and the crowd knew he wouldn't, especially when a shot to the head and heart were taken.

Romulus sneered at the dead body as he stalked upon the woman. But before he could even snatch her, he stood stock still as he was chocking for dear life. He dropped the whip and gun, for his neck, trying to pry whatever grip off.

Imagine his shock, the people of district twelve's shock and Katniss's relief when there stood Naruto, choking the man with an impassive look on his face. His animalistic features were active as he tightened his hand.

Naruto then glanced around as he saw all the peacekeepers surrounding him with their guns fully loaded and locked. He snorted as he dropped the man but thrust his hand through the center of his chest, straight through, ripping out his spinal cord.

Blood glopped to the ground in heaps, Romulus's wide pitch black dying eyes gazing into red orbs before complete darkness fell over his vision like a curtain.

Then reality hit.

Romulus was actually still alive, though his body was frozen as he held the gun at Naruto, his finger ready to pull the trigger. However, what prevented him was the vision he received just by glaring into Naruto's cold blood crimson eyes.

He almost considers pulling the trigger, but the vision comes back full force, allowing him to remember his cruel death caught by surprise. Fear grips his heart but he an excuse to not pull the trigger presents itself when Haymitch appears, now standing in front of Naruto.

"Stop! If you pull that trigger, you will regret it," Haymitch stated. Naruto just gives a snort, a dark smirk on his face. Romulus tries to ignore it and succeeds, though he glances at Naruto who is peering and sneering at him, daring him.

"They both interrupted the punishment of a confessed criminal," Thread growled. Haymitch just glanced to the two before sighing and giving a smile to the man, trying to placate his anger.

"Yeah, their not that smart. But if you kill either of them, the capitol will be after your head, don't you recognize them? The Capitol's sweetheart and Rebellious gentlemen? You should considering your in their district," Haymitch gestured over to them.

Romulus just glared at the two as he lowered his gun. "He was poaching, and interfering with peacekeeper business. What business do they have with him anyway?" Thread spat which made Naruto take a step forward but Haymitch did his best to hold him back.

"First off, he's her cousin, and this young man right here is her fiancée. Also, the cousin is this guys best friend, so you basically are fucking with family," Haymitch informed as he finally pushed Naruto back.

The blond scowled, turning around to check on his wife; his eyes becoming soft and gentle.

Romulus just watched with a glare before he signals his squad to back off. However he steps up to Haymitch, getting into his face. "Next time, you won't be able to stop me, I don't care who they are. This is their only warning, next time will be the firing squad!" He growled.

"EVERYONE INTO THEIR HOMES!" Romulus roared, still in Haymitch's face. "ANYONE SEEN PAST CURFEW WILL BE FIRED AT ON SIGHT!"

With that he gave one last glare to the couple before walking off, holstering his gun and wiping off Gales blood from the whip. Naruto returns the glare, blasting some KI at the man.

Once Romulus and his squad were gone, Katniss immediately stood and untied Gale from the post. Naruto grabbed on to him and carried him fireman style. With a look to Haymitch, Naruto walked towards victors village at a brisk pace.

"What were you thinking?" Haymitch demanded as he turned on Katniss. The girl took a step back as an angry look came on her face.

"I was thinking about Gale! He needed my help!" Katniss told him but Haymitch shook his head.

"You can't just interfere with things like that. He could have killed you and Naruto! You're lucky I came in to save your asses," Haymitch muttered.

"No! You just saved that dick head! Naruto had the entire situation under control, if anyone ended up dead, it would be that ass of a head peacekeeper and his gang. That bastard hit me and Naruto lost it, he was out for blood," Katniss stated before she walked off in a huff towards her house.

As she walked, her tears escaped her eyes. Why? Because she saw the same vision Romulus did. After all, her Sharingan activated in rage when she saw Romulus fingering the trigger. And because she was glaring into his eyes, it was a two way path and she didn't even know it was a vision.

Naruto's 'death' frightened her horribly, she thought he really died. She was relieved when that wasn't the case. But she was also crying tears of anger. She was stupid to just throw herself in front of that whip.

She had power now, she was able to do the things humans couldn't for 300 years! Chakra was available to her, her strength was incredible. But instead she went in like a civilian, causing Naruto to save her…again.

Though she didn't mind Naruto saving her, she didn't want it to become a habit. She took his offer for training so she could become stronger and keep her promise to protect him she did nothing but watch him once again.

Her fist gripped tight as a look of determination came upon her face. What happened was not acceptable, next time she wouldn't rush in head first without a plan. She wouldn't allow Naruto to save her from something she could have prevented.

It was another promise she vowed to keep.

* * *

Naruto watched as fire blazed deep within the forest of district 12. It was actually quite large and contained, which was impressive, seeing only this technique being mastered by Sasuke Uchiha during the war.

The blond was wearing grey pants with a short sleeved black shirt and black shoes, his eyes gazing down at his wife who was the one who summoned the fire. He's been watching her practice her jutsu for the past two hours, and he must say she was improving.

Naruto could only guess that the event which happened yesterday lit a fire in her soul, and she felt the need to get stronger. The blond had plenty of moments like that. His eyes closed for a few minutes as he started to pull on nature energy to calm his nerves.

With that done, Naruto hopped off the tree, landing on the ground beside Katniss as she took deep pants, sweat rolling down her brow.

"How long have you been watching?" Katniss asked him. Naruto gave a shrug before he walked up to her. The girl thought he was going to embrace her or show some kind of affection, and would be forced to reject as she was not in the mood.

But imagine her surprise when Naruto straightened her back and spread her legs apart a bit. His hands rested her stomach as he began speaking, his tone serious with little emotion. He was in teacher mode, something she appreciated right now. It basically showed her that Naruto was in support of her and was willing to help.

"Your back needs to be straight, so your lungs are not hunched or compressed in anyway. Your legs have to be this wide apart, allowing you to quickly move if you must. Remember, too close means you can stumble over your feet, too wide means you don't have enough ground to push off," Naruto instructed.

"And you need to take deep breaths whenever your using any kind of element jutsu, especially through your mouth. With fire and wind, it takes the diaphragm muscle to expel strong flames and winds," Naruto went on.

Katniss just nodded while Naruto took a step back. The girl went through the proper hand signs, took a deep breath and expelled the flames from her mouth. Like Naruto, she could feel the heat and that made her smirk a bit.

"Good, now you just need to build muscle memory. The more you do it in that pose, the faster you can do it without injuring yourself. But for now, we need to work on your body skills, as that is what you will be depending on the most than jutsu in this point of time," The blond explained.

"Alright, what are we going to do first?" She asked. Naruto glanced around before he threw a punch at her face which she dodged…but it wasn't fast enough for his tastes.

"Evading, you know the drill," Naruto told her. Katniss gave a nod as she walked over to a wall, just two maybe three feet away from it. Naruto on the other hand found some small hand held stones and picked them up.

"Ready?" He asked. A nod was his answer.

And so the torment began.

* * *

A few hours later, Katniss laid on the cold ground gasping for breath while Naruto just stands by her side, looking elsewhere than her heaving chest. He just put Katniss through even tougher training than when he first started.

He felt a storm coming, and she needed to be ready mentally, physically and emotionally. However, it pained him inwardly of the shit he knew he had to put her through for her to be ready. She might break, fall apart, become unstable. Those thoughts brought some fear out of him, as he reconsidered those thoughts.

And while he did that, Katniss was groaning inwardly on how sore her body was. Since they returned 9 months ago after the games, she basically has been training everyday. But it seemed Naruto was pushing her even harder, and it was amazing how much she thought she accomplished in just a few hours.

Katniss raised her hand to look at it and she flexed it. It was then her mind went back to when this training all started…

**Flashback**

Katniss sat in silence, staring at the fire. Naruto sat across from her, playing with the fire, that he made himself…with his mouth. What did he call it? A jutsu? It was so inhuman.

"…Y-your over 100 years old?" She asked quietly. Naruto shook his head, his eyes also on the embers.

"I have been in this world for over 300 years. I am forever 17 years old, my body does not age due to the beast inside me. I am frozen in time that moves on," Naruto told her, so she could make sense of it all.

"Haven't you trie-"

"Killing myself? Plenty, probably within the first 100 years since waking up. Its maddening when the people you create bonds with, fade from time but you stay in the same place. I've tried from hanging myself, to drug overdose. Nothing works…just a really bad headache. It's why I'm able to outdrink Haymitch without getting the least bit tipsy if I didn't allow it," Naruto shrugged.

"That explains the tracker Jackers," Katniss muttered causing him to nod.

"Yeah, I'm immune to most if not all poisons. Basically, I can't die from them. Get sick? Yes. But I won't die. And that's exactly what happened during the games. I got sick, even though I should have died," Naruto replied.

"So you will never die?" The girl questioned though she was surprised when Naruto shook his head. He pointed to his heart and his head.

"The heart and the brain are the most vital in my body. I've stabbed my heart, chopped off my head…but I can't kill myself. I've been stabbed in the heart, and while it should have killed me…it didn't. There has to be something more for me to die," Naruto sighed.

Katniss just nodded, deciding to drop that matter as she could tell he was getting annoyed by the topic in the first place. Did he really want to die? She would have given up a long time ago, she wouldn't know what to do with herself if her friends and family aged like shit and she remained the same forever.

But now her thoughts…directed on herself. What this all had to do with her. Naruto told her of her heritage…her basically extinct clan. He also told her about the importance her clan had to the world, her ancestor, Sasuke Uchiha…and the power behind her eyes.

The Sharingan.

"How do I activate these eyes? How will I be able to us chakra?" Katniss asked him, and this surprised Naruto.

"Wait…you actually want to learn?" Naruto asked incredulously. Katniss gave a nod as she stood up, and walked to sit right beside Naruto.

"Of course I want too," Katniss said giving a faint smile. "I believe you Naruto, I can see the decades of pain and loneliness in your eyes; and I don't think lowly of you. I meant what I said during the interview, and last night. I do love you, and I would be a liar if I turned against you because of your past," Katniss stated.

Naruto just gazed at her with calculating eyes, studying her face. "Besides, this gives me the opportunity to connect even more with you. So yes, I want to learn anything you can teach me. You protected me, and probably still will…I want to return the favor and the ones to come," Katniss told him.

Naruto remained silent, his eyes never leaving her own. "You do realize, that if I say yes, you are to tell no one anything you learn, unless I allow you too…right?" He asked, deadly serious. Katniss gave a nod. "The training will be frustrating, painful and time consuming. You may even end up dying," Naruto warned.

Katniss gave it a bit more thought before nodding her head. "Yes, I know. And I am ready for that. Just teach me what you can," Katniss accepted. Naruto closed his eyes as he looked away before speaking again.

"The first step, is to close your eyes and focus. You need to look deep within you, and pull that…warm feeling to the surface," Naruto started. Katniss nodded as she began doing what he ordered.

It took about an hour of silence. Internal pulling and concentration before Katniss succeeded. She had forcefully yanked the source of power from deep within her body, allowing it to flow around.

Her heart rate started to pick up, and a strange feeling was felt all over. Naruto watched with scrutinizing eyes, able to pick up the faint aura of blue around her.

"Good, you are able to pull out on your physical chakra. This chakra will allow you to increase your strength with the chakra, making your body much more durable. Now, while it is at it's peak, focus that chakra into one spot…your eyes," The blond ordered.

Katniss gave a light nod as her face scrunched up in concentration, as this was a bit more difficult. "Don't force it much, or you can overload and blind yourself," The blond advised.

"There's a wall," Katniss stated, as she was using her chakra to push against it but it wouldn't even budge.

"It's expected. We are talking about 300 years of thickness. But if you truly want to be one with your chakra, claim this power, you must push through," Naruto then grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he allowed his chakra to enter her system.

"Push," Katniss gritted her teeth a bit as she pulled back the chakra before hurling it at the wall. With Naruto's chakra aid, she was able to push through; and it seemed the dam broke.

The girl could feel her blood starting to stir, and flow within her body. When she opened her eyes she could see the world in different colors, almost like aurora's…it was pretty. Her attention though, was caught by a dark golden pillar. She followed it down to see Naruto surrounded by it.

"Woah," Katniss whispered. She then noticed that Naruto was staring at her strangely. It was almost…annoyance and…worry? She wanted to ask him what was wrong but he handed her a knife before she could.

The girl furrowed her brows before looking down at the knife to see her reflection. A gasp escaped her once she took notice of her eyes.

They were blood red with one tomoe in each eye.

"Is this the Sharingan?" She asked cautiously, glancing up at Naruto for an answer.

A grim nod was what he gave her.

**Flashback end**

The next morning, he began teaching her was Chakra actually was and that there were all kind of chakra's but as time went on Naruto would help her open the main 7, which would increase her power.

Apparently Naruto had already opened all seven of the chakra's, which was why he was at 64% full power. He needed two more chakra's that were only available to Jinchuriki, before he could fully attain his power.

Katniss had only opened three of the seven charka's, but was yet to receive training to harness and refine her new power.

"If your done resting, it's time to continue," Naruto told her, still in his teacher mode. He glanced down to her, his face still impassive as well.

Katniss gave a deep breath before she stood with a nod and continued on with her training.

* * *

More hours pass and Katniss is barely consciousness, completely exhausted from the 20 hour training day. She lay in the sweet loving embrace of her husband, her arms wrapped around his neck while her face nuzzles into his chest, being held bridal style.

Naruto allowed a smile to come across his face as his wife had fallen asleep which was expected. Tomorrow, she would be up a bit later than normal and he would teach her Fuinjutsu like she wanted.

With that thought in mind, he walked towards the district. He was about to hop the fence when he heard a faint…buzzing sound; like a tracker jacker nest. His eyes narrow on the fence and he realizes the buzz noise is coming from it.

It had been turned on. While it wasn't a problem, as he could easily jump over it; it basically meant that Thread must know that he and Katniss leave the district. But how he knew that was what had Naruto curious. There must have been camera's around, that would explain it.

Naruto glanced around but found nothing. However he wouldn't take any chances though, so he returned to where he came…or so whoever was watching thought. Naruto was only a few yards away from the gate, out of seeing range.

Held Katniss closer to him and a bit tighter as he crouched down, channeled a small amount of chakra and pushed off, into the air and a couple of feet above the gate. When he landed, it was a few yards away from the fence.

A smirk on his lips, Naruto continued his trek home so he could get Katniss to bed. He noticed though, as he walked through the town, there was pratically no one out. He passed the burned down Hob, which Naruto knew Katniss was upset about.

It was basically a ghost town, as he only saw Peacekeepers walking around like they owned the place. Lucky for them, it wasn't past curfew yet, because if they did shoot at Naruto…they would have to consider their lives forfeit.

He finally made to Victor's village and walked into Katniss's house.

"Your back!" Ms. Everdeen said a bit too excitedly. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman, basically asking her what was wrong. She just gave a glance to the kitchen which made him nod. He quickly travelled upstairs and laid Katniss in her bed before returning.

Entering the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see two peacemakers, a man and a woman. The man looked surprised to see him and the woman looked a bit annoyed. He could see on their faces that they knew where he and Katniss were, were not supposed to come back.

"What do you fuckers want?" Naruto demanded rudely as he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of patron. Popping it open he leaned against the counter and gave a swig, his eyes never leaving the peacekeepers though.

"Head peacekeeper Thread sends a message," The woman stated causing Naruto to raise a brow, though he didn't care.

"They've been waiting for hours," Ms. Everdeen added, informing him that their patience was close to little. But once again, he didn't care.

"Oh yeah, what the hell does that bitch want?" Naruto sneered, trying to goad them into fighting so he had a reason to kill them. Ms. Everdeen, Prim or a sleeping and exhausted Katniss were not safe with peacekeepers in the house. They either needed to get the fuck out, or die. He preferred the latter.

He could see he was testing the woman's patience but ignored it, waiting for an answer. "May we ask where you have been, Mr. Uzumaki?" The woman asked Naruto gave a snort to the question.

"No, but I figure you won't leave me alone till I answer you. You should ask, where I haven't been really," Naruto shrugged. He glanced to Haymitch who was sitting in a chair with his own glass of liquor while Prim stood stiffly by the hearth.

"Well where haven't you been?" Haymitch asked, though he didn't really care. Naruto just gave a small smirk as he answered.

"Well…I haven't been out with Katnip talking to the goat man about getting Prim's goat pregnant. Because someone gave Katniss inaccurate information to where he lived," Naruto glances to the girl who just frowns.

"I told her exactly where he lives," Was her reply but Naruto gave a shrug.

"I don't give a damn," Naruto shrugged making the girl sigh in annoyance. Though she saw the man as her older brother since the games, he annoyed her with his brashness from time to time.

"Where is Ms. Everdeen?" The woman wondered with a raised eye brow. Naruto returned her gaze with his own icy glare.

"Upstairs resting, she's had a long day. And if you don't believe me…to bad, she gets cranky when her sleep is interrupted over something so trivial….like an old friend," Naruto muttered, thinking of Sasuke when he blew up the base awhile back.

The woman stayed silent before giving the message, "Peacekeeper Thread wanted to inform you that the fence is now on 24 hours straight. Thought you would pass that on to your friend,"

"Whatever," Naruto waved her off, taking a swig. The two peacekeepers left, giving a glare to Naruto who rolled his eyes in response. Once he was sure they were gone, he got up and left to lay with his wife.

"Goodnight," he muttered, walking upstairs with a huff. Haymitch and the other two just blinked in confusion, but shrugged.

* * *

The next couple weeks are…slow for Katniss and it was something she was grateful for since it allowed her to focus on her training and get more things done. Naruto told her about the fence and the peacekeepers, which she wasn't too worried about.

But she did agree that they both needed to keep an eye out so they wouldn't be caught, it would be too much drama.

During one of the training days, the two met two runaway's from District 8, which had an uprising. Naruto and Katniss then learned about district 13 and questioned whether it was really destroyed or not. Digging a bit deeper, they started to doubt it was; they also found out that there had been other uprisings in different districts. It just made Naruto smirk.

Now, she was taking a mandatory break, ordered by Naruto, so she could relax her body. That however did not last long since her and Naruto's prep team came for the 'wedding' photoshoot and stuff. Naruto and Katniss were both neutral to it, so they just went along with it with no complaints.

The next day, Naruto and Katniss are called down by an excited Prim who came back from school. Apparently the teachers said there was a mandatory programming to watch.

"I think it's going to be your photo shoot!" Prim grinned as she flopped on the couch. Naruto shrugged while Katniss shook her head.

"It can't be, Prim. They only did the pictures yesterday," she tells her.

"Well, that's what somebody heard," Prim replies. Katniss gave a glance to Naruto who shrugged again.

When they gather around the television at seven-thirty, Katniss discovers that Prim is right. Sure enough, there's Caesar Flickerman, speaking before a standing-room-only crowd in front of the Training Center, talking to an appreciative crowd about her upcoming nuptials.

He introduces Cinna and Portia, both who became an overnight stars with their costumes for them in the Games, and after a minute of good-natured chitchat, they're directed to turn their attention to a giant screen.

Naruto and Katniss see now how they could photograph them yesterday and present the special tonight. Initially, Cinna designed two dozen wedding gowns; while Portia had created about one dozen tuxedo's, half of her idea and the other half of Naruto and her own.. Since then, there's been the process of narrowing down the designs, creating the dresses and suits, and choosing the accessories. Apparently, in the Capitol, there were opportunities to vote for your favorites at each stage. This is all culminating with shots of Katniss in the final six dresses and Naruto in the final three suits, which probably took no time at all to insert in the show.

Each shot is met with a huge reaction from the crowd. People screaming and cheering for their favorites, booing the ones they don't like. Having voted, and probably bet on the winner, people are very invested in Katniss's wedding gown. It's bizarre to watch when she thought how she never would even bother to try another one on after her first wedding…of sorts. Caesar announces that interested parties must cast their final vote by noon on the following day.

"Let's get Katniss Everdeen and Naruto Uzumaki to their wedding in style!" he hollers to the crowd. Katniss was about to shut off the television, but then Caesar is telling them to stay tuned for the other big event of the evening. "That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell!"

"What will they do?" asks Prim. "It isn't for months yet,"

Katniss turns to Naruto who had an impassive look on his face. He's witnessed all of the quarter quells, so he must have some kind of idea…right?

"It's all on the card," Ms. Everdeen states, with a solemn look on her face, as if she was simply waiting for something bad to happen…again.

The anthem plays, and Katniss's throat tightens with revulsion as President Snow takes the stage. He's followed by a young boy dressed in a white suit, holding a simple wooden box. The anthem ends, and President Snow begins to speak, to remind Panem of the Dark Days from which the Hunger Games were born.

When the laws for the Games were laid out, they dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell. It would call for a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion.

These words could not be more pointed, since Katniss suspects several districts are rebelling right now.

President Snow goes on to tell Panem what happened in the previous Quarter Quells. "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

Katniss wondered how that would have felt. Picking the kids who had to go; it is worse, she thinks, to be turned over by your own neighbors than have your name drawn from the reaping ball. The girl glances to Naruto's face to see his expression remained the same.

"On the fiftieth anniversary," the president continues, "as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

She imagines facing a field of forty-seven instead of twenty-three; worse odds, less hope, and ultimately more dead kids. That was the year Haymitch won...

"I had a friend who went that year," says the mother quietly. "Maysilee Donner. Her parents owned the sweetshop. They gave me her songbird after. A canary."

Prim and Katniss exchange a look. It's the first they've ever heard of Maysilee Donner. Maybe because their mother knew they would want to know how she died.

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," says the president. The little boy in white steps forward, holding out the box as he opens the lid. They all can see the tidy, upright rows of yellowed envelopes. Whoever devised the Quarter Quell system had prepared for centuries of Hunger Games; and that made Naruto give a low growl.

The president removes an envelope clearly marked with a 75. He runs his finger under the flap and pulls out a small square of paper. Without hesitation, he reads, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

My mother gives a faint shriek and Prim buries her face in her hands, but Katniss feels more like the people she sees in the crowd on television; Slightly baffled. What does it mean? Existing pool of victors?

Her eyes then turned to Naruto who had a serious look, though his eyes were livid. They actually flashed from blue, to blood crimson. His jaw was clenched as well, and she could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

Katniss's eyes then widened slightly in understanding…

She was going back to the games.


	5. Ceremonies

**Chapter Five: Ceremonies**

"Naruto, just calm down,"

The girl was sitting on a rock watching patiently as Naruto paced angrily, a scowl on his face.

"Calm down?! What the fuck do you mean calm down?! They are throwing you back into those games! The deal was that victors would never go back! It's bullshit!" Naruto barked, seeing red.

"It is, but going to destroy the capitol will not help anything, it will only cause more problems than what we need," Katniss told him but Naruto didn't listen to her.

"Destroying the capitol would end all of this shit! With the proper control, the other districts will fall in line, and this meaningless oppression will stop!" Naruto said, glancing at her.

"Naruto, you are not at full power. While you may cause damage, you won't be able to destroy the capitol without exhausting yourself or the peacekeepers killing you. You have to promise me, that whatever happens at the reaping, you will remain calm," Katniss stated.

"How can I stay calm Katniss?! The deal was, that victors would not go back to the arena. They would be able to escape the life of poverty, for the rest of their lives. Why the fuck is it, that they can't keep a part of the deal?!" Naruto demanded.

"Because Snow is a twisted fucked up president. I highly doubt those cards were made 75 years ago, its too coincidental," Katniss muttered before she hopped off the rock and walked over to Naruto who was still pacing.

"I will be fine Naruto, you trained me well enough that I can properly take care of myself," Katniss reminded. But Naruto still was not convinced, shaking his head.

"Katniss, these aren't some fresh nosewipes, these are skilled killers. The tributes last year were random kids picked. Only three of them had some clue to what they were doing. Yes, you are strong enough to be considered Shinobi, but you are not facing random nosewipes," Naruto glared, his tone serious.

"You are facing, Victors. People who were skilled, tricky, and smart enough to kill 23 tributes and live. I have a good feeling that I know who these victors will be, and they will be difficult for you to kill," Naruto told her.

Katniss remained silent as she gazed into his blue eyes. She could see that he was angry, livid in fact. His body was tense, his face still set into a angry scowl. Raising her hand, the girl touched his cheek.

"Believe in me Naruto, I will win," Katniss told him with conviction.

"Why aren't you angry? Why are you so lax about this?" Naruto demanded with a strained tone. Katniss gave a sigh, giving an answer.

"Because I know there is nothing I can do. There are two ways to fight the capitol. Rebellion, and that would take an army. The second is that you reach full power, and you beat the capitol with strategy. Both of those are not within reach, so why get angry about something I can't control?" Katniss smiled softly.

It was Naruto's turn to remain silent, averting his eyes. She had a point. "Hey, look at me," She ordered softly, causing him to bring his gaze back on her.

"Everything will be okay. There are a few days left before the reaping, and it will decide whether you or Haymitch tags along with me. Till then, just love me. Love me like you have since we got back," Katniss smiled at him.

Naruto just nodded as he allowed her to capture his lips in a kiss.

* * *

"You want me to do what now?" Haymitch asked as he and Naruto sat his kitchen table, both men having a glass of rum in their hands. Naruto had a serious look on his face that did not sit right with Haymitch. He hadn't seen his young friend this serious…ever really.

"I want you to make sure Katniss is given everything she can in these games. The first priority, is her bow," Naruto told him.

"Wait, what makes you think I wont be in the arena?" Haymitch wondered. Naruto looked up from the table with smoldering eyes.

"Because you are my friend, so I am not willing to allow them to throw you in there. If my name is called, you _will_ be silent. I need you to watch over her when she is in that arena," Naruto told him.

"Naruto, she isn't a child. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself," Haymitch reminded but Naruto just gave him another look.

"Katniss is strong, and I believe in her. But if you are truly willing to keep her alive as your Mockingjay, then you will do what I say," Naruto glared. Haymitch blinked as he raised a brow, leaning back in his chair.

"You knew?"

"I've known for awhile now. Finnick does not have a very good poker face," Naruto shrugged, taking a sip of his beverage. Haymitch clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I've kept it from Katniss for a couple of months now, and I will continue. The less she knows, the more believable it is for Snow,"

"I'm glad you understand my reasoning. So, you want to go into the arena to protect Katniss…"

"She is not the only one," Naruto interrupted, glancing up. "I have friends Haymitch, you know this. Johanna, Finnick, and Annie; I am going so they will live too. After all they are part of the rebellion too, are they not?"

And nod was his answer.

"Alright, but are you sure you will be able to protect them? You said the same thing about-"

"I know what I said!" Naruto snapped. "I know," He then sighed, taking a sip to calm his nerves. "But I'm not going to make the same mistake again," Naruto muttered.

Haymitch just stared at him before shrugging, taking a gulp from his glass, "Whatever floats your boat whiskers. Now, the bow will be quite a price for her to use in the games,"

"I don't care, create a fake I.D to be her sponsor and use my money," Naruto waved it off. "She will probably find some other weapons at the Cornucopia, but the bow is what she needs,"

"And what about you? Any requests, oh mighty Jaguar slayer?" Haymitch teased. Naruto remained silent, nodding his head.

"Yes actually. My trench knives and Kwan dao, some paper, ink and brush…and a knife holster," Naruto listed. Haymitch made a mental list of the items and gave a nod in understanding.

"I will see what I can do," Haymitch muttered earning a nod from Naruto. The blond finished his glass and stood, making his way towards the door.

"I'm serious Haymitch," Naruto said quietly before leaving the drunkard man alone in the house.

"I know you are, I know,"

* * *

The next few days for Naruto and Katniss are spent training followed by intimate moments, then followed by more training. Katniss worked on her Taijutsu with Naruto, and distributing her chakra around her body for better results.

Reaping day came, and Naruto nor Katniss felt the need to dress up even a little bit. Naruto basically wore sweatpants and a black shirt, while Katniss wore some black pants and a jacket. Haymitch….was Haymitch.

It was very quick, about five minutes, though it could have been shorter if Effie wasn't fucking around, in Naruto's opinion. The blond would have found it amusing that there was only one piece of paper in the bowl for the female tributes, but didn't because that tribute was Katniss.

Naruto was annoyed that it was Haymitch who was chosen, forcing him to volunteer. Katniss didn't seem to thrilled about it, as she had given him a look to which he returned. The audience didn't dare pull the same stunt they did last year, due to the machine guns focused on them, in case a hint of rebellion broke out.

Normally, Naruto and Katniss would have been annoyed that they weren't going to be able to say their goodbye's to their friends because of Threads stupid new procedure to just force them on the train. But the two had given out their goodbyes the night before the reaping, before the two had their own _special_ time which wouldn't happen for some time because of the games.

The feeling of irritation at the fact was mutual between Naruto and Katniss. Though they silently vowed they would find someway to have their intimate time together without camera's in their faces all the damn time.

Dinner on the train came and Effie retrieved both Naruto and Katniss from the formers room. When the door opened the woman caught a glimpse of Katniss writing on a sheet of paper with a look of concentration.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with a raised brow, blocking her from seeing Katniss's activities. Effie trained her eye on Naruto and gave a small smile.

"Dinner is ready," Naruto simply nodded, telling her they would be ready in a few moments. Effie nodded and left, allowing Naruto to close the door. The blond looked towards Katniss to see she had finished.

The girl glanced up to him, indicating she wanted him to go over it. He picked up the paper to see if she had drawn the Kanji right, but it wasn't.

"Your strokes are too deep, and you over extended a bit," Naruto pointed out to her. The girl gave a sigh of frustration as she crumbled the paper and tossed it in the trash filled with crumpled sheets.

"You're doing well, for someone who hasn't used their Sharingan. But once we eat that will change," Naruto told and she gave a confused look, while getting up to stand. "Your Sharingan will copy anything it sees, even handwriting to the smallest detail, but it all depends on your level of concentration," he explained as they walked out the room.

Naruto continued to explain how it worked causing her to nod silently as they reached the table and sat down. Once the food was served the two victors dug into the food, ignoring the silence that had befallen upon the group.

It wasn't until it started to bother Katniss that she actually looked up from her food to assess what was going on so she can start a conversation. "I like your new hair Effie," Katniss started with a small smile. "Doesn't it look nice Naruto?" she glanced to the blond who was focused on his food.

He didn't answer or even showed that he heard her, prompting the girl to nudge his side. The blond glanced up and gave a light nod before returning to his food. Katniss just gave an annoyed pout to his attitude.

Effie however gave a smile at Katniss's attempts to start conversation and trying to bring Naruto in as well. "Thank you, I had it especially done to match your pin. I was thinking we might maybe find Haymitch a gold bracelet or something and replace Naruto's silver metal with gold, while the symbol stands out, so we could all look like a team,"

"Sounds badass," Naruto muttered, earning a bigger smile from Effie. The reason it sounded like a good idea to Naruto, was because it would surely piss off Snow since Katniss's pin was now a symbol for rebels. He glanced to Haymitch who caught it but said nothing, too busy moping.

"I agree, what do you think Haymitch?" Katniss wondered. Like Naruto did previously, the man gave a grunt in response. Katniss then figured out that he wasn't drinking, which would make him grumpy, Naruto as well.

Effie had her own wine taken away, seeing the effort Haymitch was making, even though he was in a miserable state. She was going to have Naruto's liquor taken away as well, but figured that was a bad idea. However, Katniss noticed what Effie was doing and had Naruto's liquor taken away herself.

Of course this earned a hard glare from the man and a string of grumbled curses but that was it. Although he would cast his wife a dirty glare from time to time which she either ignored or returned. Effie just nodded in thanks to the girl, while both men gave mumbles and grumbles.

When they finish dinner, the group goes to recap the reapings. Despite his attitude and irritation, Naruto allows Katniss to sit in his lap with her head under his chin. Effie and Haymitch sit side by side on the love seat which Naruto notices but says nothing.

Since they are all in place, the anthem starts to play and the annual recap of the reaping ceremonies begin.

In the history of the Games, there have been seventy-five victors. Fifty-nine are still alive. Naruto and Katniss recognize many of their faces, either from seeing them as tributes or mentors at previous Games or from our recent viewing of the victors' tapes. Some are so old or wasted by illness, drugs, or drink that Katniss can't place them.

As one would expect, the pools of Career tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4 are the largest. But every district has managed to scrape up at least one female and one male victor.

The reapings go by quickly. Naruto studiously makes a mental checklist by the names of the chosen tributes in his head. Haymitch watches, his face devoid of emotion, as friends of his step up to take the stage. Effie makes hushed, distressed comments like "Oh, not Cecelia" or "Well, Chaff never could stay out of a fight," and sighs frequently.

For Katniss's part, she was free to use her Sharingan to remember the chosen tributes. There's the classically beautiful brother and sister from District 1 who were victors in consecutive years when she was little. Brutus, a volunteer from District 2, who must be at least forty and apparently can't wait to get back in the arena; Finnick, the handsome bronze-haired guy from District 4 who was crowned ten years ago at the age of fourteen.

A hysterical young woman with flowing brown hair is also called from 4, but she's quickly replaced by a volunteer, an eighty-year-old woman who needs a cane to walk to the stage. Then there's Johanna Mason, the only living female victor from 7, who won a few years back by pretending she was a weakling.

This was the woman who Naruto had sexual relations with before her. She was quite pretty in that tomboyish kind of way. Not to mention the scowl on her lips reminded her of…her own? Her brows furrowed as she glanced up to Naruto who's face was impassive.

"I'll tell you later," was all said. This made Katniss push the subject back into her mind, turning back to the screen.

The woman from 8 who Effie calls Cecelia, who looks about thirty, has to detach herself from the three kids who run up to cling to her. Chaff, a man from 11 who I know to be one of Haymitch's particular friends, is also in.

Katniss then watches as she's called, then Haymitch right before Naruto's volunteers with a tone that left no room for argument. One of the announcers actually gets teary because it seems the odds will never be in their favor, them, the star-crossed lovers of District 12. Then she pulls herself together to say she bets that "these will be the best Games ever!"

Haymitch leaves the compartment without a word, and Effie, after making a few unconnected comments about this tribute or that, bids the two good night. Once the two were gone she turned to Naruto who shut off the T.V.

"Spill," the girl ordered with a serious look. Naruto just gave her a glance before sighing.

"She has Uchiha blood within her as well," Naruto revealed and this caused Katniss's eyes to widen a bit in response.

"How can you tell?" Katniss wondered curiously. Naruto just shrugged with a bored look on his face.

"The attitude, the scowl…the mature Sharingan," He listed. Katniss then glared at him, prompting him to continue. "I've known for awhile now. I don't know if she knows about her eyes, but she has them. No, I haven't trained her in the art of Shinobi, so don't worry about that," Naruto shrugged as he had her get up so he could stand.

"As far as I know, she isn't related as close to Sasuke as you are…but then again she could be considering Sasuke was the only Uchiha left," Naruto shrugged as he walked off. "Now enough about Johanna, time to get back to Fuinjutsu,"

Katniss just sighed at his attitude about the whole subject. There was another Uchiha, like her. Though, she should have expected it, but still.

"Come on Katnip,"

"Hold your damn foxes!"

* * *

"Why are you still awake?" Naruto demanded in a tired tone as he had entered the living room to see Katniss was on the couch focused on the T.V. He was awake because he realized that she was missing in the bed. Usually she would be spooning him, or he would be holding her, but instead there was nothing but empty space.

"Because I wanted to study these victors," was his answer. The girl had her Sharingan activated, studying the games of the tribute Wiress. Naruto frowned but made his way over and forced her to get up before he sat down and pulled her back down.

"Go back to sleep," Katniss told him. But her answer was silence. She glanced to him to see he had gone back to sleep, his eyes shut. She just gave a giggle, it seemed he had better sleep when she was in his presence. It just showed her how much of an effect she had on the blond.

Once she had finished the tape, she clicked the remote to find the next one. However she raised a brow when running into the 50th hunger games, which had Haymitch's name next to it. With a hum she pressed play and curled up into her husbands embrace, watching the tape.

After the anthem, they show President Snow drawing the envelope for the second Quarter Quell. He looks younger but just as repellent. He reads from the square of paper in the same onerous voice he used for theirs, informing Panem that in honor of the Quarter Quell, there will be twice the number of tributes. The editors smash cut right into the reapings, where name after name after name is called.

By the time she gets to District 12, she's completely overwhelmed by the sheer number of kids going to certain death. There's a woman, not Effie, calling the names in 12, but she still begins with "Ladies first!" She calls out the name of a girl who's from the Seam, you can tell by the look of her, and then Katniss's hears the name "Maysilee Donner."

"Oh!" Katniss says quietly. "She was my mother's friend." The camera finds her in the crowd, clinging to two other girls. All blond. All definitely merchants' kids.

Katniss then realizes that it was her mother hugging the girl. And she's right. As Maysilee Donner bravely disengages herself and heads for the stage, she catch's a glimpse of her mother at her age, and no one has exaggerated her beauty. Holding her hand and weeping is another girl who looks just like Maysilee. But a lot like someone else Katniss knows, too.

"Madge," she say. But then she comes to the conclusion it was the girls mother, she and Maysilee must have been twins.

Katniss thinks of Madge's mother, Mayor Undersee's wife. Who spends half her life in bed immobilized with terrible pain, shutting out the world. Katniss thinks of how she never realized that the woman and her mother shared this connection.

Of Madge showing up in that snowstorm to bring the painkiller for Gale once Naruto had healed his wounds a bit. Of the mockingjay pin and how it means something completely different now that she know that its former owner was Madge's aunt, Maysilee Donner, a tribute who was murdered in the arena.

Haymitch's name is called last of all. It's more of a shock to see him than her mother. Young. Strong. Hard to admit, but he was something of a looker. His hair dark and curly, those gray Seam eyes bright and, even then, dangerous.

Katniss hopes that Haymitch didn't kill Maysilee, the thought didn't sit right with her.

The chariot rides — in which the District 12 kids are dressed in awful coal miners' outfits — and the interviews flash by. There's little time to focus on anyone. But since Haymitch is going to be the victor, she gets to see one full exchange between him and Caesar Flickerman, who looks exactly as he always does in his twinkling midnight blue suit. Only his dark green hair, eyelids, and lips are different.

"_So, Haymitch, what do you think of the Games having one hundred percent more competitors than usual?" asks Caesar._

_Haymitch shrugs. "I don't see that it makes much difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I figure my odds will be roughly the same."_

The audience bursts out laughing and Haymitch gives them a half smile. Snarky. Arrogant. Indifferent.

An hour passes as Katniss had finally finished the tape, completely stunned to what she had witnessed. Maysilee's death was similar to how Naruto had comforted Rue in the tape she watched earlier.

"Well shit,"

* * *

"Why the hell are you crying? You're not the onse going into the damn arena!" Naruto snapped at his prep team. They all sniffed as he stood in his thin robe. "Hurry up and get out before I give you a reason to cry,"

This caused them to leave in a rush just as Portia stepped in the room, with a amused smile. "Rough morning?"

"Like hell I have. First I have to wake up on a lumpy ass couch, then before I can properly give Katnip some morning affection, I'm rushed out by your damn team! Not to mention they want to be crying for no damn reason! It's annoying, if anyone should be crying, its that damn Santa Claus!" Naruto growled as he sat down on the couch, a bottle of scotch in his hand.

"Don't you mean you or Katniss?" Portia tried to correct but Naruto just raised a brow.

"Eh? Why would we be crying? I said Snow, because once Katnip and I start kicking ass, he's next. Plain and simple," Naruto shrugged, taking a rather moderate swig. Portia just laughed, as she sat down as well.

"You know they care about you," Portia informed. Naruto just grunted with a frown.

"I know, but if they started to cry anymore I would have felt obligated to make them feel better. Making people cry unnecessarily is not what I aim to do. I'm not going through that," Naruto warned and Portia nodded.

"I know, I'll talk to them," She sighed. Naruto just nodded before clearing his throat.

"So what do you and Cinna have plan for the opening ceremonies?" He asked. He knew it had to be something coal related.

"Well, you two rocked the ceremonies last year. You two looked like a King and Queen heading to battle, Cinna and I are thinking of something that steps to the next level," Portia told him. Naruto blinked as thoughts came to mind.

"Cinna no doubt will have Katniss looking sleek, sexy and powerful. You…are a different story," She muttered, a bit lost. Naruto just stared into space before finding a piece of paper and started to sketch.

"I just need this, these and this. The rest is up to you. Don't worry about the flaming part, I'll handle that," Naruto told her as he had finished and handed it to her. She looked it over then glanced towards him.

"Does this have anything to do with that red flame aura I saw last year?" a nod was her answer, which made her grin. "Then let's get to work,"

* * *

"Good, your just in time," Cinna smiles at the arrived Naruto and Portia, Katniss by his side. The two tributes gaze at each other, taking in their appearance.

Katniss stood in wearing dark grey pants that hugged her hips and legs, and cupped her ass. She wore black boots with shin guards, a black sleeveless blouse that stopped above her stomach. Finger less black gloves adorned her hands as lastly she wore long sleeve dark red high collared cloak.

Her hair was tied into a braid, two bangs framing the side of her face. Cinna gave her high arching eye brows, defining cheek bones and smoldering eyes, with a light shade of pink lip gloss. However, Naruto had focused a bit more attention of what accompanied her forehead.

It was a Konoha headband. And if he looked to the back of her cloak, he would see the symbol of a mockingjay in gold.

Naruto was similar to her in outfit. He too wore a high collared short sleeved cloak, though it was black, with red flames dancing at the bottom. He wore black pants with flat boots with Shin guards. He wore black gloves too, but they weren't fingerless. He didn't wear a shirt however, showing off his bare muscular chest.

His hair was arranged in the same style it was last year with the horns and all. Tied around his forehead was his Konoha headband. On the back of his cloak in Gold Kanji that only he could read, was 'Fuck the Capitol'.

Portia and Cinna watched as the two tributes were seemingly having a mental conversation through their eyes. After a few moments, Cinna clapped his hands to gain their attention.

"Alright you two, last year you lit the audience up with your flames, your charisma and flavor," Cinna started earning nods from the two. Portia then stepped in, earning their attention.

"Now, you need to burn their asses with your cold attitude. Show them how angry you are with the capitol by ignoring them and think they are just shit beneath your boots. Naruto already seems to have that down, so amplify it," The woman told the two.

Naruto and Katniss nodded as they readied the horses and chariots while Cinna and Portia left to go find some seats. The two ignored the other victors who were either talking with their own stylists or to each other.

"Hello Naruto, Katniss," The two glance behind them to see one shirtless Finnick Odair, crunching on a sugar cube, with a few more in his hand.

"Yo," Naruto grinned at his friend, who gave a grin back. Katniss watched her husband and the man she had never met give a brother like hug. Once they pulled away, Naruto glanced to Katniss then back towards Finnick.

"Katniss, as you know, this is Finnick Odair; he's a good friend of mine outside of 12," Naruto informed, and Katniss nodded. She shook hands with Finnick who had a smile on his face, eyeing her up and down.

"I must say bud, you have gained quite the looker," Finnick complimented. Naruto nodded with a grin while Katniss gave a very light and unnoticeable blush. "Would either of you care for a sugar cube?" he offered.

"Sure," Naruto shrugged as he took the offer and popped it into his mouth. Katniss just gave an incredoulous look towards Naruto which Finnick caught.

"Their supposed to be for the horses, but hey, they've got years to eat sugar. Us? Well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick," Finnick smirked lightly. "Right Naruto?"

"Yup," Naruto nodded in agreement as he took the second sugar cube and gave it to the horse since he knew Katniss would not take it. Said girl just gazed at Finnick at the corner of her eye as she pet the horse that enjoyed the sweet.

Finnick Odair is something of a living legend in Panem. Since he won the Sixty-fifth Hunger Games when he was only fourteen, he's still one of the youngest victors. Being from District 4, he was a Career, so the odds were already in his favor, but what no trainer could claim to have given him was his extraordinary beauty. Tall, athletic, with golden skin and bronze-colored hair and those incredible eyes…but her husbands were still better.

While other tributes that year were hard-pressed to get a handful of grain or some matches for a gift, Finnick never wanted for anything, not food or medicine or weapons. It took about a week for his competitors to realize that he was the one to kill, but it was too late. He was already a good fighter with the spears and knives he had found in the Cornucopia.

When he received a silver parachute with a trident—which may be the most expensive gift she's ever seen given in the arena—it was all over. District 4's industry is fishing. He'd been on boats his whole life. The trident was a natural, deadly extension of his arm. He wove a net out of some kind of vine he found, used it to entangle his opponents so he could spear them with the trident, and within a matter of days the crown was his.

The citizens of the Capitol have been drooling over him ever since…just like Naruto.

Because of his youth, they couldn't really touch him for the first year or two. But ever since he turned sixteen, he's spent his time at the Games being dogged by those desperately in love with him. No one retains his favor for long. He can go through four or five in his annual visit. Old or young, lovely or plain, rich or very rich, he'll keep them company and take their extravagant gifts, but he never stays, and once he's gone he never comes back.

Katniss would not argue that Finnick isn't one of the most stunning and sensuous person on the planet. But she could honestly say, she was not attracted to him.

He seemed too pretty, while her husband on the other hand had that rugged handsome look. Finnick also seemed easy to read, while Naruto was a damn closed book until he gave you a clue to what was on his mind. Or maybe for Finnick, it's probably because he was too easy to lose. Naruto…complete opposite.

'_I'm going to have to stop comparing him to other men_,' Katniss thought to herself with a childish frown.

"You know, Katniss, you actually look…like a noble ready for battle. However not as terrifying like last year," Finnick muttered. Naruto just laughed, earning a side glare from Katniss which he ignored.

"Just you wait Odair," Naruto said cryptically. Finnick and Katniss glanced at each other, both showing confusion to Naruto's statement.

"What happened to the pretty little dresses?" Finnick asked genuinely curious. Katniss could tell he was trying to strike up conversation and be polite, probably because of his friendship with Naruto.

"I outgrew them," she shrugged.

"More like you have been spending lots of time with me," Naruto muttered earning a slap to the back from her which he winced at. Finnick just chuckled as he looked her up and down.

"It's too bad about this Quell thing. You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted," He stated with a small smirk. Katniss just shrugged in an uninterested fashion.

"I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need. What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?" Katniss wonders, turning to him while Naruto leaned against the horse.

"Oh, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years," says Finnick with a chuckle.

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" She questions with a raised brow.

"With secrets," he says softly. He tips his head in so his lips are almost in contact with hers, which Naruto raises a brow at but both ignore it. "What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

Katniss just gives an Uchiha like smirk, nearly allowing her eyes to transform. "No, I'm an open book," she whispers back. "Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

Finnick smirks as well before he pulls back and glances to Naruto nodding to him. "You have…an interesting one my friend. It was a pleasure meeting you face to face, Katniss Uzumaki," Finnick bows his head a bit before he leaves but not without giving Naruto a fist bump.

"What was that about?" Katniss asks the blond who has his eyes on Finnick. Naruto shrugged.

"Just wanted to say hi," was all he said before he helped Katniss ontop of the chariot before he himself got on.

The voice of the crowd rises into one universal scream as the two roll into the fading evening light, but neither one of them reacts, stoic, uncaring, impassive expressions on their faces. Katniss simply fix her eyes on a point far in the distance and pretend there is no audience, no hysteria.

"Do it," Naruto whispered quietly. Katniss gave him a glance as she could feel a rise in chakra from him. She has to force her eyes from widening in surprise, when Naruto ignites the Biju cloak he told her about.

She, along with Naruto were engulfed in dark golden flames. When she realized this, she had activated her Sharingan, her red eyes matching his own. The crowd at first goes silent before loud booming roars erupt. However, the two still ignore them.

She can't help catching glimpses of them on the huge screens along the route, and they are not just beautiful, they are dark and powerful. No, more. They are star-crossed lovers from District 12, who suffered so much and enjoyed so little the rewards of their victory, do not seek the fans' favor, grace them with their smiles, or catch their kisses. They are unforgiving.

And the two love getting to be their selves at last. Their hands are locked together, as they stand intimately close together. Katniss wasn't able to see, the black flames the chariot left behind. But she was able to see black flames circle atop of their heads, forming crowns before they materialized into real crowns.

As they curve around into the loop of the City Circle, Naruto can see that a couple of the other stylists have tried to steal Cinna and Portia's idea of illuminating their tributes. The electric-light-studded outfits from District 3, where they make electronics, at least make sense. But what are the livestock keepers from District 10, who are dressed as cows, doing with flaming belts? Broiling themselves? Pathetic.

He and Katniss on the other hand are simply memorizing. He was glad he had enough chakra to enter his tailed beast mode, but it would only last for another five minutes before it would tire out. The black flames were actually Amaterasu flames, as were the crowns before they materialized due to his Yin-Yang jutsu, The creation of all things.

The two tributes from twelve had even the other tributes staring. They seem particularly riveting to the pair from District 6, who are known morphling addicts. Both bone thin, with sagging yellowish skin. They can't tear their overlarge eyes away, even when President Snow begins to speak from his balcony, welcoming them all to the Quell. The anthem plays, and as they make their final trip around the circle.

Naruto and Katniss both notice that President Snow's gaze seemed fixated on them as well. However, his gaze is returned by a livid soul piercing KI filled glare from Naruto. He witnessed as Snow's body tensed heavily, as if he was about to have a stroke. And Naruto dared him too. Because if he did, he would simply revive him to kill the man himself.

Snow only deserved to die by his or Katniss's hand.

Naruto and Katniss wait until the doors of the Training Center have closed behind them to relax. Cinna and Portia are there, pleased with their performance, and Haymitch has made an appearance this year as well, only he's not at their chariot, he's over with the tributes of District 11. Naruto sees him nod in their direction and then they follow him over to greet them.

Naruto and Katniss know Chaff by sight because the former has spent years passing a bottle back and forth with Haymitch and the latter because she spent years watching him pass a bottle back and forth with Haymitch on television.

He's dark skinned, about six feet tall, and one of his arms ends in a stump because he lost his hand in the Games he won thirty years ago. Katniss was sure they offered him some artificial replacement, but she guessed he didn't take it.

The woman, Seeder, looks almost like she could be from the Seam, with her olive skin and straight black hair streaked with silver. Only her golden brown eyes mark her as from another district. She must be around sixty, but she still looks strong, and there's no sign she's turned to liquor or morphling or any other chemical form of escape over the years. Before either of them says a word, she embraces Naruto. He knew somehow it must be because of Rue and Thresh. Before he can stop himself, he whispers, "The families?"

"They're alive," she says back softly before letting him go.

Chaff throws his good arm around Katniss and _tries _to give her a big kiss right on the mouth but he ends up with Naruto's fist in his gut, making him fall to the ground breathless. "Nice try," Naruto muttered while Haymitch laughs.

Katniss scoots a bit closer to her husband, seeing him as one way of protecting from Chaff in cases he tries to kiss her again. Though she doubted Naruto would miss if the man tried, she was ready to retaliate as well.

That's about all the time they get before the Capitol attendants are firmly directing them toward the elevators. Katniss gets the distinct feeling they're not comfortable with the camaraderie among the victors, who couldn't seem to care less.

As she walks toward the elevators, her hand still linked with Naruto's, someone else rustles up to her side. The girl pulls off a headdress of leafy branches and tosses it behind her without bothering to look where it falls.

Johanna Mason. From District 7 Lumber and paper, thus the tree. She won by very convincingly portraying herself as weak and helpless so that she would be ignored. Then she demonstrated a wicked ability to murder. She ruffles up her spiky hair and rolls her wide-set brown eyes. "Isn't my costume awful? My stylist's the biggest idiot in the Capitol. Our tributes have been trees for forty years under her. Wish I'd gotten Cinna. You look fantastic,"

Katniss was going to reply, rather awkwardly but didn't have too as Johanna had turned her attention to Naruto, a rather flirtatious smirk on her lips.

"Well hello there blondie, miss me?" Johanna asks as she starts to strip stark naked. Katniss just watches appalled of Johanna's actions as she was now in her birthday suit, giving a lustful smile to Naruto who was having difficulty not gazing upon the form of the naked woman.

Katniss could feel that Naruto's will was breaking somewhat and she discreetly had her hand travel to the place she claimed as her and _only hers_. Naruto stiffened a bit, giving a quick glance to Katniss who raised a brow.

"Yes actually, you seem to be well Johanna," Naruto returned with a small smile. Johanna glanced to Katniss to see the girl had an even expression.

"And you seem to be…happy, blondie. Must be the girl," Johanna says with a small smile but Naruto could tell it was rather strained. The two met eyes, but before Naruto could say anything, the elevator stopped and opened.

"See ya around, Naruto," Johanna waved lightly as she left the elevator, without even picking up her costume. The door closed and Haymitch gave a light chuckle. The man was going to say something but Naruto's glare warned him that if he did, he would be in lots of pain.

Naruto then realizes that Katniss had released him and seemed to be ignoring him. He rolled his eyes while the elevator door opened and Haymitch walked out first. Katniss was going to walk out as well but Naruto held her back, closed the elevator door and made sure it stayed put.

Sending out a pulse of his chakra, he disabled whatever camera feed there was in the elevator. Katniss looked at him confusion before he pushed her against the wall, his lips already covering hers.

She tried to resist the kiss but simply couldn't. Naruto pulled away with a small smirk on his lips.

"I guess I have to remind you, who is better," Thus he pounced on her neck.

The elevator rocked back and forth, and was filled with moans for two whole hours.


	6. Victors Training

**Chapter Six: Victors Training**

Katniss snuggles into her loves embrace since he was holding her while they laid on the love seat, Haymitch and the others sitting around since they were to begin watching the opening ceremonies. Naruto gave a small smile as he kissed Katniss's head, glad she wasn't irritated or anything of the sort. She held him tighter in response, her own smile on her face.

As they watch the procession to the City Circle, Katniss can't help but think how it's bad enough that they dress them all up in costumes and parade them through the streets in chariots on a regular year.. Kids in costumes are silly, but aging victors, it turns out, are pitiful.

A few who are on the younger side, like Johanna and Finnick, or whose bodies haven't fallen into disrepair, like Seeder and Brutus, can still manage to maintain a little dignity. However she felt, and Naruto probably agreed with her, that she and her husband had them all beat when it came to looks and attitude.

But the majority, who are in the clutches of drink or morphling or illness, look grotesque in their costumes, depicting cows and trees and loaves of bread. Last year they chattered away about each contestant, but tonight there's only the occasional comment. Small wonder the crowd goes wild when she and Naruto appear, looking so young, strong, beautiful, radiant and sexy in their brilliant costumes. The very image of what tributes should be.

As soon as it's over, she gets off of Naruto, thanks Cinna and Portia for their amazing work and head off to bed, pulling Naruto along with her. She knew he probably wasn't tired, but she needed comforting, and he was the best one to give it. Effie calls a reminder to meet early for breakfast to work out their training strategy, but even her voice sounds hollow. Poor Effie. She finally had a decent year in the Games with Naruto and her, and now it's all broken down into a mess that even she can't put a positive spin on. In Capitol terms, she guess's this counts as a true tragedy.

Closing their door, Katniss lays Naruto down before laying on top of him with her head resting in the crook of his neck. "What's wrong Katniss?" Naruto questioned softly, and she gave a small smile, happy to know Naruto knew something was wrong with her even though she hadn't said a word. But she tested him anyway,

"What if nothings wrong? Maybe I just wanted to cuddle," she muttered, though Naruto didn't buy it as he stroked her hair.

"No, somethings wrong. When you want to cuddle, it involves a heavy make out session then a good hour of joking and talking before you fall asleep. When somethings wrong, you are have an eerie silence…and this look of concentration," Naruto explained and this made her blink, sitting up and looking into his eyes.

"You study me?" She asked surprised. Naruto gave a small smirk like smile, as if that was a stupid question.

"You're my wife, my mate, and my love. Of course I would study you, it's better than acting like an idiot and pretending to know something right?" He chuckled which made her nod and lay back down. "So what's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me blonde, you like to study me," Katniss teased causing him to hum.

"It's Darius isn't it?" Naruto guessed and he could feel her tense, confirming his guess.

"You knew?" She whispered, and he nodded in response.

"How could I not remember the guy who constantly hit on my wife, and was surprisingly one of the few peacekeepers I can tolerate? Despite the red hair and silence, I knew it was him first look. And I knew you did too, I was just waiting for you to bring it up," Naruto shrugged.

Katniss remained silent, focusing on the strokes Naruto was doing in her hair, something she enjoyed. It soothed and calmed her, along with being in his presence. "Don't worry Katniss, something will be done," Naruto whispered as she gave a tired nod and was lulled to sleep, but Naruto did not cease his strokes.

* * *

Tongues figure prominently her my nightmares, it would have been enjoyable if it was Naruto's tongue as he kissed her or licked her in certain spots…but it wasn't to be. First she watchs frozen and helpless while gloved hands carry out the bloody dissection in Darius's mouth.

Then she's at a party where everyone wears masks and someone with a flicking, wet tongue, who she suppose is Finnick, stalks her, but when he catches her and pulls off his mask, it's President Snow, and his puffy lips are dripping in bloody saliva. Finally she's back in the arena, her own tongue as dry as sandpaper, while she tries to reach a pool of water that recedes every time she's about to touch it.

Naruto wakes as he could feel Katniss moaning and shivering. Opening his eyes he turns to his side to see she actually was shivering, as tears slipped from her eyes. He gently and carefully pulls her into his arms and whispers comforting words in her ears.

He knew better to shake her awake from her nightmare, she usually retalitated violently when he did. He's been sucker punched quite a few from using that method. But this method was more sufficient, since he knew his mate. If he spoke to her gently and softly, whatever she was thinking about would stop and focus on his voice which allowed her to think about him and help her relax.

Lo and behold, her body relaxed and her face slipped to a peaceful expression and her tears stopped. She even held onto him tight, and nuzzled her head into his chest.

Smiling Naruto relaxed himself and closed his eyes, going back to sleep himself.

* * *

Katniss decides to delay going down to breakfast as long as possible the next morning because she really didn't want to discuss their training strategy. What's to discuss? Every victor already knows what everybody else can do. Or used to be able to do, anyway. So she and Naruto will continue to show their love and that's that. Somehow she just wasn't up to talking about it, especially with Darius standing mutely by.

So she takes a long steamy kiss filled shower with her love, dress slowly in the outfit Cinna has left for training since she decided to tease Naruto, and had him order food from the menu in their room by speaking into a mouthpiece. In a minute, sausage, eggs, potatoes, bread, juice, and hot chocolate appear.

She eats her fill, laughing and playing around with Naruto, trying to drag out the minutes until ten o'clock, when they have to go down to the Training Center. By nine-thirty, Haymitch is pounding on their door, obviously fed up with them, ordering her to the dining room NOW! Still, she brushes her teeth while Naruto cleans up their mess before meandering down the hall, effectively killing another five minutes.

The dining room's empty except for Effie and Haymitch, whose face is flushed with drink and anger. On his wrist he wears a solid-gold bangle with a pattern of flames — this must be his concession to Effie's matching-token plan — that he twists unhappily. It's a very handsome bangle, really, but the movement makes it seem like something confining, a shackle, rather than a piece of jewelry. "You're late," he snarls at them.

"Chill out Mitch, Katniss and I wanted to spend a bit of time together. Besides, we already decided what to do," Naruto shrugged. This caused Haymitch to give a low growl while Effie looked a bit confused.

"Oh and what is that?" Haymitch sneered, challenging Naruto who returned the glare. The room was silent and tense as Naruto and Haymitch had a glaring contest, waiting for one of them to back down. Katniss meanwhile sat down and tapped the table in a bored fashion.

"Naruto," she called, the response she got was Haymitch flinching as he looked away and Naruto to smirk. "We were going to wing it," Katniss shrugged as Naruto went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Hennessy, he then poured a glass for himself and offered Katniss who declined since she just brushed her teeth.

"Wing it? Are you fucking serious?" Haymitch demanded as he looked between the two, but his gaze lingered on Naruto who returned it, as if giving him a questioning look. Katniss didn't catch it, but Effie did, though she said nothing.

"Yes, we are. We know what we are doing Haymitch. Think about it, if we go in with some kind of plan, then it will come off as forced. These aren't children we are dealing with, these are victors who are trained enough to sniff something out," Naruto stated and Katniss nodded in agreement, finishing up.

"If we wing it, then whatever we do is true and genuine with no ulterior motive. If they like us, great; if not, oh well," Katniss shrugged and the two adults looked at her with incredulous looks.

"Do you really think you are skilled and strong enough to support yourself?" Effie asked. Katniss nodded her head.

"Yeah, though I am not alone. I have Jaguar slayer here with me, but I can handle myself without him. Young? Yes; Rookie? No," Katniss shook her head causing the two to look at Naruto who just shrugged.

"Welp, we better get out of here," Naruto downed his glass, before setting it on the counter. He starts to walk out, but not before grabbing the bottle. Katniss rolled her eyes before she stood and followed him. Effie made to get up but Haymitch held her still, shaking his head.

They were the youngest, and needed to look self reliant, meaning they did not a baby sitter. Though, Effie at least wanted to walk them to the elevator but Haymitch still said no.

When Naruto and Katniss entered the training area, they noticed that only Brutus and the woman from District 2, Enobaria, were present. The two look upon them, with only Brutus returning to his activities.

Enobaria however, eyes Naruto hungrily, giving him a wink before turning to the dummy in front of her, sending a fierce round kick to it with her heel, completely knocking it's head off. She then looked at Katniss specifically, giving her a sneer.

Katniss just gave an Uchiha like scoff before walking off, deciding to part from Naruto for a while. The blond watched his wife walk off, though he was more specifically focused on her jiggling ass, which made him give a small smirk.

"Mind for a little spar?" Enobaria offered with a raised brow, showing off her razor sharp teeth which reminded him of Zabuza and Kisame. Naruto looked around for the person who was supposed to watch them but found nobody.

"She isn't here yet, but we are still being watched," Enobaria informed, knowing what he was looking for as she did the same thing when she had arrived. Naruto rolled his neck before stepped up to the mat, also taking a swig of his bottle.

"I watched you last year, and I liked what I saw. So tell me, why is someone like you, who is strong, confident and very handsome; with someone as plain boring and frail as her," Enobaria wondered, before she slipped into a battle stance.

Naruto gave a shrug, "Because, while you say that she is plain, boring and frail, I see someone who is the complete opposite. Despite what people think, she isn't as open as people claim. I can't read her as well, as I can read…almost everyone else," Naruto smirked.

"Oh, so what you do read from me?" She asked, with her own smirk. Naruto just gave a chuckle, holding onto the base of his bottle instead of the neck.

"Entertain me, and I'll tell you," She didn't need any more incentive, lunging at him, throwing her fists at him with precise strikes. Naruto dodged each one, not throwing a single hit. The woman threw a few rounds of kicks at him, even trying to knock him off his feet.

But he moved, ducked, hopped, even side stepped behind her. His evading was pissing her off, she pushed more power into her strikes which Naruto took notice of. He still dodged her however, moving his head away from her hits.

"Stand still!" She growled out, Naruto however did not reply or listen. Out of anger, the woman lunged at him with her teeth, planning to rip out his throat. Naruto however finally countered. His hand snapped to grasp her throat while he kneed her stomach then swept her feet off the ground with a low sweep kick. This caused her to fall flat on her face, which made Naruto smirk.

He moved her to her back with his foot as he crouched down and chuckled at her. The woman narrowed her eyes at him as he spoke.

"What I read from you, is that you grew up with only your father who molested you for 10 years till he left you alone with your abusive aunt, then one day you killed your aunt out of anger and desperation. You were then raised by the previous winner of your district who trained you how to kill till you entered the hunger games where you won," Naruto explained, and as he went on her eyes were completely wide.

"Once you won, you were happy for a little bit till your father came back and thought he could run your life. Out of anger and some fear that he actually might run you, you killed him too, ripping his throat out with your teeth. That was when you got those sharpened so you could do it to anyone who went against you," Naruto finished he then gave a shrug, "But that's just a wild guess,"

Standing up he walked off, chuckling silently as she sat up and stared after him.

By ten o'clock, only about half of the tributes have shown up. Atala, the woman who runs training, begins her spiel right on time, unfazed by the poor attendance. Maybe she expected it. Katniss was sort of relieved, because that means there are a dozen people she doesn't have to pretend to make friends with. Atala runs through the list of stations, which include both combat and survival skills, and releases them to train.

Katniss had been at the not-tying station, hardly anyone ever bothers to visit it. She likes the trainer and he remembers her and Naruto fondly, maybe because they spent time with him last year. He's pleased when she showed him she could still set the trap that leaves an enemy dangling by a leg from a tree.

Clearly he took note of her snares in the arena last year and now sees her as an advanced pupil, so she asks him to review every kind of knot that might come in handy and a few that she'll probably never use. She'd be content to spend the morning alone with him, but after about an hour and a half, someone puts his arms around her from behind, his fingers easily finishing the complicated knot she's been sweating over. Katniss scowled a bit, deciding to tell the jackass to back off, knowing it wasn't her Naruto.

Of course it's Finnick, who seems to have spent his childhood doing nothing but wielding tridents and manipulating ropes into fancy knots for nets, she guessed. She watches for a minute while he picks up a length of rope, makes a noose, and then pretends to hang himself for her amusement.

Katniss just rolls her eyes, and walks off, ignoring the gaze he had on her. But she didn't ignore the curious look Naruto gave, to which she shook her head and gave him a small smile to which he responded in kind before returning to chucking spears with Brutus.

She heads over to another vacant station where tributes can learn to build fires. She already make excellent fires, but was still pretty dependent on matches for starting them or using her chakra. So the trainer has her work with flint, steel, and some charred cloth. This is much harder than it looks, and even working as intently as she could, it takes her about an hour to get a fire going. The girl look up with a triumphant smile only to find she has company.

The two tributes from District 3 are beside her, struggling to start a decent fire with matches. She thought about leaving, but really wanted to try using the flint again, and if could report back to Haymitch that I tried to make friends so he could at least rest at ease, these two might be a bearable choice.

Both are small in stature with ashen skin and black hair. The woman, Wiress, is probably around her mother's age and speaks in a quiet, intelligent voice. But right away she noticed she has a habit of dropping off her words in mid-sentence, as if she's forgotten you're there.

Beetee, the man, is older and somewhat fidgety. He wears glasses but spends a lot of time looking under them. They're a little strange, but I'm pretty sure neither of them is going to try to make her uncomfortable by stripping naked. And they're from District 3. Maybe they can even confirm my suspicions of an uprising there.

But then she thought about the stripping naked part, and thought for the person to do that. She saw Johanna Mason throwing two axes at a large target with a look of concentration and ease. But she also that Naruto was behind her, watching her carefully. A frown marred on her lips and the girl looked away, missing the glance Naruto threw her way.

The blond man sighed before looking towards Johanna who stood straight then glanced towards Katniss who was talking to the district three tributes. "What the hell do you see in her?" Johanna asked gruffly, turning around and picking up another axe.

"Lots of things, why?" Naruto wondered, as she aimed the axe.

"She better than me?" as soon as the words left her lips, she threw the axe which hit the target in the middle precisely. The woman then laughed, "What a stupid question! Of course she is, you're with her aren't you?"

"Jo," Naruto called softly, but paused when she had the blade of an axe pointed at his throat.

"Not another word Uzumaki!" Johanna growled lowly, allowing Naruto to glare in her blazing level two Sharingan. He sighed, before he fearlessly pushed away the blade against neck.

"Johanna, why do you care so much? Don't you remember? It was you who pushed me away, you didn't want me around anymore so I left," Naruto reminded causing her glare to falter a bit, but she maintained it.

"But I didn't expect you to go!" She shouted, gaining a bit of attention before they were ignored again. Naruto took the axe from her, set it on the rack, grabbed her wrist and walked with her towards the exit of the gym.

Entering the elevator, Naruto cut the camera feed and made sure the Elevator wasn't going anywhere. Once he was sure they were alone, he looked towards her as she wiped away her tears.

"I-I didn't want you to go," She sniffed.

"But you sa-"

"I know what I said Naruto! But I didn't think you would believe me! You know that I say a lot of things I don't mean!" Johanna cried out.

"Johanna," Naruto started with his own glare. "I dealt with a _lot_ of rejection when I was younger. I was abused by the girl I thought I loved and I called friend. When you told me that you didn't want me around anymore and that you regret meeting me, it hurt but I respected your wishes," Naruto sighed. "I learned that's its best not to force myself on an unwilling female, as it would just cause more problems than I wanted,"

"Naruto I'm sorry! I was…" Johanna voice hitched as Naruto was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Look Johanna, I care for you, I do. But I can't…"

"I was scared!" Johanna shouted, cutting him off. He blinked in surprised as she held herself, her tears falling from her cheeks. "I…loved you Naruto, and I still do. I was scared you would leave me like everyone else and I would be in pain for a long time. I was scared that the capitol would kill you like everyone else I cared for,"

"So you push me away yourself?" Naruto questioned with a 'are you serious?' look. Johanna gave a low growl in response.

"I didn't say it was smart!" She snapped. "I thought that-that if I pushed you away then I wouldn't have to feel the pain of having the capitol killing you. When I woke up the next morning and you weren't beside me, I realized what I did and immediately searched for you," The woman explained, trying to take calm breaths.

"I regret what I did, and I knew it was stupid as soon as I realized it. I'm in love with you Naruto. You are the first person I've ever said that shit too, and I mean it. Imagine how I felt three years later when I see you on T.V professing your love to fire princess, I was extremely hurt and angry…not at you or…Katniss…but at myself," Johanna admitted.

"It was me who pushed you away like you said, I pushed you into her arms…and that is one of my biggest mistakes," Johanna stated.

The two were silent before Naruto spoke. "So you expect me to simply drop Katniss and come back to you cause your in love with me?" Naruto questioned. Johanna looked at him, though she didn't answer.

"As I said Johanna, I care about you, more than you know. But I'm in love with Katniss. Though I can clearly see that you regret your choice, you still made it…now you have to live with it. I'm sorry Jo," Naruto said quietly. He turned away to press the button to allow them to leave, but his arm was grabbed by her, causing him too look at her.

"Why her? What makes her so special that you can't look anywhere but her?" Johanna questioned, gazing at him with a serious look in her eyes. Naruto returned the gaze before speaking.

"Because, she's Katniss Everdeen. She's different from any other girl, I don't need a reason to love her, I just do. It comes natural to me, something that wasn't apparent with any other girl I dealt with," Naruto answered.

"I don't love her because she's gentle, or because she's a bit aggressive and takes charge. Or that the sex is good, that she's smart, resoursful or any of that. I love her because she's all those things, she's everything I'm looking for in a woman. I feel at peace when I'm with her, and she's in my arms…and I haven't been at peace…since I met my mother," Naruto told her, and she let go of his arm, looking away.

"I once felt like that with you, Jo," Naruto revealed, causing her eyes to widen and start to water. "I…thought you were the woman I was looking for, and I started to open my heart and mind to you, after years of isolation and the curse that is loneliness. But then, you told me you didn't want me anymore. So, I left," Naruto shrugged.

Johanna let her tears fall, but was surprised when Naruto pulled her into a loving embrace. "I love you Jo, but I'm _in_ love with Katniss," Naruto whispered and she could only nod. Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning away and pressing the button to open the doors.

He walked out before turning to Johanna was still standing there, looking at the ground. "Are you coming?" He asked her softly. She wiped her eyes and gave him a smile that was strained. Shaking her head, she closed the door and left for her floor.

Naruto sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Where the fuck is my liquor?"

* * *

"Hey," Katniss greeted as she sat at the table where Naruto sat. She had two trays, each with delicious food that she started to dig in. Naruto just had an apple and a half empty bottle of his Hennessy.

"Sup," Naruto returned, taking a bite of his apple. "So how's it going?" he asked, and she gave a shrug, munching on her sweet roll.

"It's going. I like the district three, you?" She asked, looking up at him. Naruto gave a shrug with a sigh.

"Well besides Finnick…natha," Naruto shook his head causing her to raise a brow.

"What about Miss Johanna Mason?" She rolled her eyes. Naruto gave her a look, before shaking her head.

"I have a feeling that she won't be so willing to join us. Brutus seems like a cool guy, don't know about Enobaria though," Naruto muttered as he watched the other tributes.

"Yo, Naruto, come eat with us," Finnick called. Naruto blinked as he looked at his friend before shaking his head. "Oh come on, You and Katniss need to learn how to socialize. I promise Chaff won't try and kiss her again,"

"Fuck you Finnick," Both Naruto and Katniss replied causing him to laugh as he walked away. Katniss rolled her eyes and Naruto to chuckle. He looked at her food and reached for one of rolls and she smacked his hand away,

"Ow!" he yelped, looking at her as she didn't even look up at him, still eating her food. He tried reaching again and once again she smacked his hand. "Ow!" Naruto gave a mocking pout at his wife and was about to reach again but paused once she spoke.

"You try again, this time I'm stabbing your hand," She told him, with a glare. Naruto returned it, challenging her.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Want to try me? I don't care who you are, mine,"

"…"

"…."

Naruto pumped his hand causing her to stab down with her fork, but Naruto got up instead and made his way towards the buffet of food, though he had her roll in his hand, teasing her as he took a bite.

Katniss growled as she grabbed the bitten apple he left and chucked it at his head.

"Ow!"

With a satisfied smirk she returned to eating her delicious food.

* * *

"Alright the one who has the most by the end of five minutes wins," Naruto stated as they entered the archery chamber. Katniss merely nods, glancing back to Mags, the 80 year old female tribute from district 4, who is watching them in excitement. Katniss gave a small smile, at the person she chose to be one of her allies before picking her bow.

Naruto had his own bow, filling his quiver with arrows. As the door closed, which was sound proof, Katniss spoke up. "We waging anything?" Naruto gave a shrug in response, telling her he didn't care. Katniss smirked, as she had an idea, she was feeling a bit horny so maybe this could work out.

"Alright, if I win, _I _get to choose what we do for sex," Katniss stated, causing Naruto to focus on her with a raised brow. "Don't give me that look! The last two times or so you always find some way to man handle me into doing what you want to do, which is usually a bit boring after awhile," She grumbled while he gaped like a fish.

"Oi! I don't see you complaining when your screaming to the high heavens!" Naruto argued, causing her eye to twitch. "But fine, I'll agree to your terms. But if I win," Naruto smirked evilly causing her to gulp. "You do what I say, whenever, wherever, and what position, deal?"

Katniss stepped up to him giving him a rough kiss which he returned. Pulling away, she gave a nod, "Deal,"

"Cool," Naruto grinned, already excited and thinking of ways to enjoy his reward. Katniss saw the grin and gave a hidden smirk, knowing full well of what he was thinking. He was getting ahead of himself, and that would cost him.

Katniss nodded to Mags who pressed the start button, as she had already set it up.

Naruto and Katniss stepped on the platform as yellow lasers shot from the receptors, forming a humanoid figure with an axe running towards them. Before Naruto could even steady his bow, Katniss head already released her arrow, hitting the head.

The figure blew up in blocks…this only caused more figures to appear, running towards them. Both chakra users were in focused concentration, firing arrows and hitting precisely. Katniss hit one of the figures that was running above them, while Naruto rolled in front of her crouched, and hit another that was in front of her.

She side stepped a thrown axe while Naruto evaded the thrown knives, both circling each other, rolling over each others backs, or sliding through the gape in legs. The two were so focused, they weren't aware of the other tributes watching them closely, not to mention looking like professional trained dancers.

Naruto pointed his arrow pointed his arrow past Katniss's head on her left, while she followed his example on her right. Both fired the arrow of the incoming figures from both sides, successfully shooting through the head, ending the simulation.

Realizing it was over, the two put away the bows and turned to see the other tributes. Looks of envy, hate and admiration were written on their faces, but neither didn't give a damn and opened the door to look at the panel.

Naruto grinned as he and Katniss neared it, having his precise number in his head. However, that grin dropped into a expression of shock and disappointment as he looked at the scores. Katniss however grinned widely, cheering,

His score was 95 while she scored 112.

"I declare a rematch!" Naruto shouted as she just laughed at him and walked away, shaking her hips while she did so. "Recount?!"

She still laughed.

"Two out of Three?!"

* * *

**Well that is the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to end it on a cheerful note, instead of the drama filled one like usual. Now you guys know the reason why Naruto and Johanna aren't together despite them being very alike.**

**I decided to use the little information I had of Johanna, and used it as a reason for she and Naruto not to be together. **

**Feared losing him to the capitol like everyone else she cared about, so she distanced away from him to not feel the pain if she did lose him. And it cost her to not lose him to the capitol, but another woman. Mmm.**

**Anyway, I think another Lemon will be appearing next chapter, so you guys can see just exactly what Katniss wanted as her reward. Now keep in mind she isn't saying her sex life with Naruto isn't great…she just want's to have the chance to do something she wants.**

**I think that's all I have to say, so later!**


End file.
